El Invierno y Yo
by valevalentina98
Summary: Hola, me llamo Andrea. Yo tenía una vida bastante aburrida y normal, se podría decir que yo soy la aburrida... pero todo eso cambio cuando conocí al espíritu del invierno. Desde se momento, estoy involucrada en una batalla que decidirá el destino del mundo. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no a otra chica aburrida?
1. Llegando de un viaje

Soy Andrea, me encuentro en mitad de un viaje en medio de un bosque. Todo por visitar a mis abuelos.  
Estaba aburrida, mirando por la ventana del auto, tenía sueño, un viaje de 12 horas es agotador. Escucho como mis dos hermanos comienzan a pelear, de seguro no están acostumbrados a estar juntos mucho tiempo. Yo los miro divertida para luego mirar otra vez por la ventana, me repetía una y otra vez "Pronto llegaremos, pronto" , pero aún así, el viaje seguía siendo eterno, parecía que no avanzaba hasta que…  
-¡Nieve!-Grite. Mis hermanos pararon de pelear para mirar al igual que yo por la ventana.  
Lo único que me mantenía en el auto viva era saber que donde los abuelos viven ¡Hay nieve! Nunca en mi vida he conocido la nieve, y este viaje era la esperanza de cumplir mi sueño.  
Pronto los árboles se cambiaron por casas, al fin habíamos llegado. No pude evitar sacar la cabeza por la ventana y respirar ese aire que tanto me gustaba, frío. Mi pelo danzaba con la brisa mientras yo reía al ver como los niños jugaban con la nieve.

Nos detuvimos al frente de una casa, y ahí estaban los abuelos, esperándonos.  
Fui la primera en bajar, quería tocar la nieve, sentir su frío, ver cómo era, pero mis abuelos detuvieron mi emoción. Tuve que resignarme a tirarme en la nieve para saludarlos. Les di un fuerte abrazo e hicimos un intercambio de típicas preguntas ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? Bla bla bla.  
No es que no quiera a mis abuelos, pero yo estaba impaciente por la nieve, asique no pude evitar lanzar un suspiro cuando fueron a saludar a mis hermanos.  
-Al fin sola-Me dije a mi misma. Me arrodille y lentamente con mi mano tomé un poco de ese manto blanco, no pude evitar sonreír -¡Au!- el momento más precioso de mi vida se vio arruinado por una bola de nieve en mi cabeza. -¿Qué quieres?- Dije al ver que era mi hermano menor Diego quien la tiro.  
-¿Guerra de nieve?  
-No, no lo creo- En verdad si quería, se veía divertido en las películas y quería saber si realmente lo era, pero Diego me hizo enojar un poco al arruinar el momento, mi momento, asique tire la nieve de mi mano y me fui.  
-¡Por favor! ¡No seas mala!-Dijo agarrándose de mi pierna  
-Te dije que no… más tarde…tal vez… -Me libere de él y seguí mi camino, pero otra bola de nieve me interrumpió -¡Diego! Te dije que no.  
-¡¿Yo que hice?! ¡Yo no fui!  
Decidí ignorarlo, pero ni alcance a darme vuelta y otro proyectil me llega por detrás.  
-Ahora si te la ganaste…  
-¡Te juro que yo no lo hice! ¡Salió de la nada!  
-¿Quieres guerra?-Dije sin darle importancia a lo que me decía mientras tomaba nieve del suelo-¡Guerra tendrás!-Y le lance la bola de nieve en la cara.  
Comenzó una loca y competitiva guerra. Los dos no parábamos de reír, aunque tengo que confesar que de vez en cuando sentía que alguien más nos tiraba bolas de nieve.  
Mi familia había entrado a la casa, a excepción de Andrés, mi otro hermano, que acababa de salir para reírse de cómo nos lanzábamos nieve.  
Pronto Diego comenzó a ganarme en la batalla, aunque me molestaba tener que soportar sus burlas de niño, yo seguía divirtiéndome, hasta que la vi, no puedo creerlo, vi con mis propios ojos como una bola de nieve de la nada golpeo a Diego. Este cayó muerto a carcajadas, mientras que yo miraba embobada la parte por donde salió. No podía creerlo, alguien estaba ahí, pero, no estaba nadie…

**Andrea tenía la mirada perdida. Sus ojos trataban de buscar una explicación a lo que vio. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que si creyera, aunque sea un poco, sus ojos podrían ver al responsable, Jack Frost.  
Jack se fijo que Andrea lo miraba, por su mente paso la idea de tirarle una bola de nieve, pero no sucedió. Cuando iba a crearla se quedo viéndola a los ojos, esos ojos cafés que en él causaban una extraña sensación. Al ver que Andrea lo seguía viendo, creyó que ella sintió lo mismo, pensó en hablarle, pero luego recordó que Andrea no lo veía a él, sino que ella, nada más veía el paisaje que se encontraba a su espalda…**


	2. Aventura en el lago

-¡Andrea! ¡Yuju! ¿Estás ahí? – Las voces de Andrés me hicieron volver de mis pensamientos – Andrea a tierra, Andrea a tierra… ¿Me escuchas?  
-Si, te escucho ¿Qué quieres ahora?  
-Mamá me da permiso para salir a recorrer solo si los llevo a ustedes dos, cosa no genial pero no me queda de otra asique, hay que irnos.  
Rodé los ojos, seguramente a Andrés se le olvido un pequeño detalle – No conoces el lugar y ¿piensas guiarnos? – Se quedo mudo, que risa.  
Al no pensar en cuál sería la solución decidimos olvidar el plan de salir, pero una extraña chica nos detiene. Se llamaba Moira, pelo negro, ojos verdes y un poco más alta que yo. Ella al parecer nos vio llegar y no pudo evitar escuchar nuestro problema, a lo cual se ofreció como guía. Dude un poco, era una desconocida, pero su cara era agradable, lo que me dio confianza para aceptar su oferta, además, era divertido ver como Andrés le coqueteaba a Moira.

Caminaba detrás de ellos junto con Diego. Él iba entretenido saltando mientras que yo miraba el paisaje.  
Llegamos a un bosque, y en ese bosque se podía ver un majestuoso lago congelado. Se veían muchos niños patinando, ojala yo supiera patinar… que envidia les tengo a esos niños.  
-¿Puedo ir? – Hablo Diego mientras abrazaba mi pierna  
-Solo si te portas… bien – No alcance a terminar mi frase y veía como Diego corría por la nieve para llegar al lago.  
Estaba sola. ¿Ir al lago o disfrutar el momento?... disfrutar el momento, claro.  
Me senté en la nieve, había esperado años para esto. Miraba el cielo para ver los arboles nevados, sonreía, pero un escalofrío me interrumpió. Era algo extraño, solo sentía ese frio de mi lado izquierdo. No deje de ver ese lado cuando recordé lo que sucedió en la guerra de nieve, ese recuerdo me estremeció.  
-Hola – Una voz me asusto, era Moira, quien se sentó a mi lado derecho.  
-¿Hola? – Dije, para de nuevo desviar mi mirada hacia el lado contrario.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo ocurre? – La mire, sonreía, al parecer sabía que ocurría.  
-Nada, nada…es solo que… ¿Hay fantasmas aquí?  
-No por…

**Jack Frost cayó de espalda riéndose. Andrea sintió que la nieve se movió, miro asustada a Moira pero esta se reía de cómo se veía Jack. **

-¿Te ríes de mi pregunta? – Le dije intentando ocultar mi susto.  
-No, no, es solo que… – Volvió a reír – es difícil de explicar  
No entendía porque seguía riéndose ¿Tan estúpida fue mi pregunta? Lo que yo sé, es que me dio un poco de rabia que se siguiera riendo de mí, y su cara me decía que no iba a parar en un buen rato, por lo cual indignada me pare y me fui hacia el lago, mi momento había terminado.  
-¡Espera! – Me grito Moira – No fue mi intención  
-No se noto  
-No fue culpa mía – Dijo al estar a mi lado – él me hizo reír  
-¿Él? – Su expresión cambio, como si hubiera dicho algo que no tuvo que decir – ¿Quién es él?  
-Ah… yo... eh... – Yo la miraba, no entendía nada ¿será tan prohibido lo que dijo? - ¡Es que no me lo vas a creer! –Hablo finalmente.  
-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Si ni siquiera me lo has dicho  
Miro al suelo dudosa y dio un suspiro – Esta bien, pero prométeme que no te enojaras.  
-De acuerdo – ¿Enojarme de qué?  
**-**Él es… él es… ¡Él es Jack Frost!  
La quede mirando, ya sé porque me advirtió no enojarme. Asique le di una sonrisa fingida y la deje sola.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-Te prometí que no me enojaría  
Ok, eso fue una mala broma, ojala no se vuelva a repetir.  
-Hola Moira –Me hablo Andrés apoyado en un árbol con una sonrisa "seductora"  
-Soy Andrea estúpido  
-¡Para que te pusiste ese abrigo! ¡Arruinaste mi entrada!  
Ahora me di cuenta que mi abrigo era del mismo color y diseño que el de Moira.  
-Lo lamento, en serio, de todo corazón te ofrezco una sincera disculpa  
-Ja Ja, que bonito, ahora largo que allí viene mi futura novia  
-¿futura novia? Pobrecita ella  
Me arranque antes de que Andrés me contestara, era gracioso pelear con él y más aún cuando se queda peleando solo.  
-¿Andrea? – Diego se acerco a mi tímidamente – Me quiero ir  
-¿Por qué? No te gusta jugar en el lago  
-No es eso, es que los niños de acá son muy raros  
-¿Muy raros? ¿Por qué?  
-Hablan con un ser invisible  
-¿Qué? – Le conteste incrédula  
-Ya lo oíste ¡Ah! Y a ese ser lo llaman Jack Frost  
-Dime que esto es una broma  
-Ojala, pero hablan con él como si fuera real… y parece que lo es, no lo sé, pero salían bolas de nieve de la nada.  
Ese simple hecho hizo que me confundiera. ¿Puede que Moira no me allá mentido y Jack Frost sea real? ¿Y si ese ser fue lo que no vi? ¡Qué estúpido! ¡Cómo puedo pensar eso!  
-Esta bien, nos iremos – Tome a Diego de la mano e iba a gritarle a Moira para que nos llevara a casa, pero cuando le iba a gritar escucho algo – ¿Qué es eso? – Me di la vuelta con Diego, y en medio del lago veo a una niña llorando. –Quédate aquí – Le ordene a mi hermano.  
Intente caminar por el hielo, esto sería más fácil y rápido si tuviera patines, pero de todos modos no me serviría, no se patinar.  
Llegue donde estaba la niña ¿Qué hacía aquí? Estaba súper lejos de tierra firme.  
-¿Qué te paso niña? –Ella dejo de llorar, aún no le veía la cara, estaba sentada dándome la espalda, solo veía su largo cabello negro.  
-Me…me perdí…  
-¿Y tus padres?  
-No sé donde están  
Escuche un grito y me di la vuelta – ¡Andrea! ¡Sal de ahí! – Era Moira, parecía muy alterada. Con la mano le señale a la niña, pero ella no entendía, solo quería que me fuera.  
-Ven, salgamos de aquí – Dije acercándome más a la niña  
-…Dijiste que no me dejarías, pero lo hiciste… eso no se le hace a una amiga – La forma natural en que lo dijo, esas palabras ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía ella de eso? No podría ser coincidencia. Me quede helada, aquella niña no era una niña ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es arena negra?  
Escuche un ruido debajo mío, sentí como el hielo se quebraba, luego… todo se oscureció… recuerdo que estaba en el agua… y un chico de pelo blanco me tomo de la mano… que raro… 

**damelifrost: me alegro mucho que te guste. :D Gracias por el review. **


	3. Conociendo a un espíritu

… ¡Andrea! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Andrea responde! ¡Andrea!... era lo único que escuchaba. Abrí los ojos, vi a Andrés hablarme, pero no lo escuchaba. Cerré los ojos y siento, siento el fuerte viento golpeándome. Miro y veo el cielo azul.  
-¿Dónde estoy? – Mire abajo y pude observar techos de casas moviéndose. No pude evitar lanzar un pequeño grito mientras me agarre de algo. Alcé la cabeza y pude ver que mis brazos estaban en el cuello de alguien.  
-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto él  
-Si, eso creo… – Dije para de nuevo cerrar los ojos.

Siento que alguien me toma la cara. Un olor a comida me despierta. Veo un sándwich con un té caliente al lado de la cama en una mesa. Mi madre salió cerrando la puerta, al parecer no advirtió que desperté. Me tome la cabeza mientras me levantaba ¿Qué había pasado?  
-¿Te sientes mal? – Pregunto una voz  
-No, pero que paso…  
-Es una larga historia – Vi al chico que estaba hablando, ¡¿Qué hace un extraño aquí?! Iba a lanzar un grito pero el desconocido me cubrió la boca con su extremadamente fría mano.  
-¡No grites! No te hare daño… quitare mi mano si prometes no gritar ¿Lo prometes? – Asentí con la cabeza y el lentamente retiro su mano. No pude evitar tocarme la boca, su mano era muy fría, demasiado diría.  
Aquel chico se quedo frente mío, mirándome. Pude ver que su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos, eran de un azul espectacular. Me quede viéndolos, una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, eran hermosos y no pude evitar decir:  
-Te han dicho que tienes unos lindos ojos  
-¿Qué? – Trágame tierra. ¿Cómo le pude decir eso? Apenas lo conozco y le lanzo piropos, genial.  
Cuando me iba a responder de nuevo, vi su pelo blanco, lo había visto y recordé donde.  
-¡Tú! Tú eres el que me tomo la mano cuando el hielo se quebró – Él chico sonrío, al parecer olvido lo que le dije antes ¡Gran alivio!  
-Al parecer te acuerdas de eso. Un buen indicio para no decir que perdiste la memoria  
-Si… y por cierto ¿Quién eres?  
-No lo sé, dímelo tú, tú sabes bien quien soy – Dijo al momento en que se levanta de la cama y camina por la pieza con una especie de bastón.  
-No, no lo sé  
-Si, si lo sabes, ¿o si no porque me ves?  
-¿Por qué tengo ojos? – Conteste burlona  
-Podría ser pero no, es porque crees en mí y, muy raro porque antes no me veías, y ahora si – Respondió pensativo.  
-Ok ¿Cómo te lo digo? – Me acerque a él – Tú chico raro, no entiendo nada de lo que dices y me harías el favor de hablar claramente y decirme quien eres ¡Es mucho pedir!  
-Si, es mucho pedir…  
-¡Ya! Déjate de bromas si no quieres que te eche de aquí  
-Eso sería divertido – Rodé los ojos, este chico había acabado con mi paciencia, tenía muchas dudas pero él no me ayudaría a responderlas.  
-¡Te fuiste! – Por la espalda lo empuje hasta la puerta, el solo se reía  
-¿Enserio quieres que me vaya?  
-No es obvio  
-¿Así tratas a tu salvador? – Abrí la puerta y lo empuje para que saliera, pero él se sujeto del marco con sus manos.  
-Oye no hagas esto mas difícil y vete  
-¿Así es como tratas a todas tus visitas? Qué horror  
-Oye ya sal y…  
-¿Andrea? ¿Qué haces? – Mi madre me hablo. Me miraba con cara de, no sé, como si estuviera haciendo algo loco – ¿Hija estas bien?  
-Si mamá ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-¿Por qué haces como si quisieras empujar algo?  
-Estoy tratando de sacar a este chico – Mi mamá abrió mas los ojos. Él chico raro me miro sonriente:  
-Sabes que estás haciendo el ridículo  
-Por supuesto que no  
-Tú madre no puede verme ni escucharme  
-De que estas hablan… – Con mis ojos vi como mamá atravesaba a ese chico.  
-Hija, creo que tragaste mucha agua, intenta dormir ¿Quieres?  
Solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Mi mamá me dio un beso en la frente y se fue fingiendo una sonrisa, seguro piensa que estoy loca. La puerta se cierra y el chico se sienta al final de la cama.  
-Tú… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?  
-Si la gente no cree en mi, solo me atraviesan – Yo me quede con la boca abierta, no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando – Creo que de verdad no sabes quién soy asique… – Con una sonrisa me extiende su mano – Soy Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno y el que te tiro las bolas de nieve.  
-Soy Andrea – Aún seguía con la boca abierta. Él chico, bueno Jack, no paraba de sonreír, se me hacía imposible que todo esto fuera real y no un sueño.  
-Asique, ¿tengo unos lindos ojos? – Eso definitivamente me derrumbo, Jack no lo había olvidado.  
-Ah… bueno… yo… – No pude evitar ponerme roja.  
-Tranquila, lo oigo todo el tiempo, las chicas adoran mis ojos – Sonreí nerviosamente e intenté dejar el pánico de lado para poder cambiar de tema.  
-Oye… -Jack me miraba pero de un golpe se fue en dirección a la ventana mirando algo.  
-Lo siento, tengo que irme – Abrió la ventana y me dio una última mirada – Hasta luego, Andrea – Me hizo una despedida con la mano y se fue… ¡Volando!  
Me quede viendo como se iba hasta que no lo vi más. Sin duda estaba lleno de sorpresas ¿Qué más podía hacer?  
Comí mi sándwich y tome el té que ya no estaba tan caliente como antes y me fui a dormir, esperando, deseando que esto no haya sido un sueño… 

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusta? **


	4. Una nueva amenaza

_Gracias a damelifrost y a Looverly por los review :D _

**Por Jack**

Una llamada urgente de la aurora boreal hizo que tuviera que dejar a Andrea. Sentía mucho no poder haberme despedido bien de ella.  
Rápidamente llegue al Polo. Me sorprendí, primera vez que no llego tan tarde como siempre ¡Nuevo record! Pero mi felicidad no duro mucho.  
-Pitch ha vuelto – Fue lo que escuche de Norte – Y no está solo, regreso con ayuda  
-¿Quién? – Pregunte curioso  
-Su novia… – Eso no me lo esperaba. Todos comenzamos a reír.  
-¿Pitch? ¿Con novia? ¡Buen chiste! – Dije, pero la mirada seria del hombre hizo que todos se vieran en la obligación de parar las risas.  
-¡Esto no es un chiste! ¿Acaso no saben quién es ella?  
-¿La soledad? ¿La tristeza? – Comento Bunny fingiendo seriedad.  
-No, peor que eso, es un ser espectro  
Tooth se llevo las manos a la boca, Meme abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Tan peligroso es?  
-¿Qué es un ser espectro? – Pregunte  
-Muy poco se sabe de ellos. Pero lo que si sabemos con seguridad es que los espectros son los encargados de llevar las almas humanas al otro lado.  
-¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?  
-Como te lo explico – Dijo tocándose el mentón – Un alma es un espíritu ¿cierto? – Asentí con la cabeza – Y ellos, los espectros se encargan de pasarlos al otro lado…  
-Eso ya lo sé  
-Entonces dime Jack, ¿Qué somos nosotros?  
-Espíritus… Pero ellos solo se llevan los espíritus de gente que muere y… también lo pueden hacer con nosotros ¿cierto? – Norte afirmo con la cabeza. Sin duda la noviecita de Pitch va a ser un gran problema.  
-¿Y qué vamos hacer? – Pregunto Tooth  
-Manteneros alerta, seguir cada rastro de Pitch y averiguar sus planes.  
-En mi territorio no ha pasado nada – Hablo Tooth  
-Y en el mío tampoco ¿Y tu Meme? – Sandman negó con la cabeza – Y que hay de ti Jack – Me pregunto Bunny finalmente.  
-Si paso algo  
-¡¿Y porque no avisaste?!  
-¡Cállate canguro!  
-¿Cómo me llamaste?  
-¡Ya! – Tooth se gano entre los dos - ¡Paren de pelear! –La quedamos viendo, parecía de verdad molesta, pero luego sonrío y me miro – ¿Qué sucedió Jack?  
-Bueno, estaba en el lago, y Moira me aviso que vio una pesadilla, fui a averiguar y una chica nueva estaba con la pesadilla. No sé si hablaron, porque solo llegue y la pesadilla se desvaneció y el hielo se rompió.  
-¿Y la chica? ¿Está bien?  
-Si, Andrea está bien – Dije y me di cuenta que Meme y Bunny se sonreían entre sí  
-Me imagino porque no viniste a avisarnos –Dijo él riéndose – Y de verdad me sorprende que no hayas llegado tarde.  
-Lo que tú digas… canguro – Paro de reírse para mirarme desafiante – ¿Ahora quien ríe?  
-¡Silencio! – Interrumpió Norte – Ahora viene lo difícil ¿Por qué Pitch atacaría a esa chica?  
-Tal vez la confundió con alguien – Anuncio Tooth  
Ahí fue cuando descubrí lo que paso, esa trampa no era para Andrea…  
-La pesadilla era para Moira… el hermano de Andrea la confundió con ella por su abrigo, de seguro a la pesadilla le paso lo mismo – Dicho esto me fui. No iba a escuchar mas, tenía que ir a ver a Moira. Ella fue la primera adolescente en verme, y por lo cual se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Los guardianes ya la conocen, y saben lo importante que es Moira para mí, por lo que no vamos a dejar que Pitch le haga daño.

Toque la ventana de la habitación de Moira, no había luz. Empecé a preocuparme e imaginarme lo peor, pero la ventana se abrió y ella apareció, no pude evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto la vi.  
-¿Jack? ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunto al ver mi cara  
-Pitch está de vuelta – Respondí mientras entraba a su habitación – Y no está solo, trajo ayuda  
-¿A quién? ¿A sus pesadillas?  
-No, a un ser espectro que resulta ser su novia  
Moira se tumbo en la cama a reír al igual que yo, aún me causaba gracia que Pitch tuviera novia. Me gustaría haber seguido riendo, pero tenía que decirle el verdadero motivo por el cual vine.  
-¿Eso es todo? –Dijo entre risas  
-No… –Le conteste serio – ¿Recuerdas la pesadilla del lago?  
-Si, que pasa con eso ¿Era su novia?  
-No, y resulta que la pesadilla no era para Andrea, era para ti – Su sonrisa se borro de su rostro  
-Eso significa que Pitch me quiere a mí…  
-Pero no te preocupes – Hable mirándola a los ojos – Yo no dejaría que le hicieran daño a mi amiga – y ella me volvió a sonreír.  
Luego de eso, tuve que marcharme, no ayudaría a mi amiga quedándome ahí sabiendo que hay pesadillas sueltas dispuestas a atacarla. 

**Jack se fue viendo como Moira lo veía desde su habitación. Cuando ella no lo pudo ver más, cerró la ventana mientras susurraba con odio:  
-¡Porque solamente tengo que ser tu amiga!**


	5. Paseo con Jack

**damelifrost****: Si, pobre Moira, ese triangulo amoroso será un gran problema para ella.  
Gracias por el review :D**

**Looverly****: Si, correrá sangre… pero en los capítulos finales :O xD  
Gracias por el review (: **

**Por Andrea**

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal, sin duda aquel encuentro con Jack me dejo muy sorprendida y confundida.  
Me vestí. Fui a la cocina a tomar desayuno para luego salir, aún tenía tiempo antes de que mis padres me dejaran como niñera de Diego.  
Hice el mismo recorrido que usamos para llegar al lago. Una idea se me pasó por la cabeza, mire para todos lados y al ver que no había nadie comencé a gritar:  
-¡Jack Frost! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡Jack!  
No aparecía. Quizás solo haya sido un sueño, pero desde cuando un sueño es tan real. Asique sin darme por vencida seguí gritando, cuando…  
-¡Hola! – Jack Frost estaba delante de mí. Había aparecido de la nada, casi me mata – ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto al verme tan pálida.  
-Nada, solo que casi me matas de un susto  
-Era eso, ¿Y porque me buscabas?  
-Bueno yo… no te agradecí el haberme salvado.  
-De nada – Me dijo sonriente  
No se cuanto tiempo paso en mirarnos las caras, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sé porque fui a buscarlo, quería verlo, pero ni yo se la razón.  
-Oye ¿Quieres conocer el parque? – Hablo sin mirarme  
-Claro, porque no  
Comenzamos a caminar, Jack estaba a mí lado, no sé a dónde me llevaba pero tenía la confianza en que era al parque.  
-¿Te gusta mucho la nieve? – Me pregunto  
-¿Mucho? Yo diría demasiado  
-Eso explica porque al bajar del auto tomaste la nieve como loca – Respondió al momento que en su boca se formo una sonrisa.  
-Bueno es que yo nunca he visto la nieve. Donde vivo el clima es muy cálido y lo más frío que tenemos en invierno es cuando llueve, y digamos que no llueve muy seguido – Me miro con compasión, iba a decir algo pero creo que se lo guardo. De pronto se detiene.  
-Ya llegamos  
Mire al frente y vi como el bosque tenía un hermoso camino de piedra, algunas bancas en la orilla y quizás pasto con algunas flores por los alrededores, pero como saberlo si esta todo cubierto de nieve.  
-Increíble – Fue lo único que pude decir. Realmente era hermoso, cada detalle, cada árbol, cada manto de nieve era fantástico.  
Me dirigí a una banca, los adornos que tenían me sorprendieron. Me senté y mire a Jack, él parecía buscar algo porque no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro.  
-¿A quién buscas?  
-Nada, solo trato de ver que no hayan pesadillas  
-¿Pesadillas? ¿Qué son?  
-Son como la cosa que hizo que cayeras al lago  
-Era una niña  
-No, era una pesadilla con forma de niña  
-¿Y qué hacen esas… "pesadillas"? – Jack levanto una ceja, miro para todos los lados, se sentó al lado mío y me dijo:  
-¿Quieres escuchar una historia?  
A medida que hablaba, me di cuenta que no era una simple historia, sino que era su historia, de cómo se convirtió en guardián y como junto a sus compañeros derrotaron a Pitch. ¡No puede ser! Santa Claus, el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua y Sandman ¡Existen! ¿Cómo pude dejar de creer en ellos? Que ingenua fui, hubieran visto mis ojos cuando Jack los nombro…  
Al finalizar su historia, me quede pensando un poco y una duda se me vino a la cabeza.  
-Entonces si esa pesadilla me ataco –dije– significa que Pitch está de vuelta ¿cierto?  
Jack asintió con la cabeza – De verdad pusiste atención  
-Es uno de mis dones – Suena mi celular, al parecer llego la hora de ser niñera, pero la idea termino al escuchar como mi madre me retaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Jack, para mí solo fueron 5 minutos pero para la realidad fue como mas de 1 hora – Estoy muerta – Dije al terminar la llamada  
-¿Qué te paso?  
-Mi madre me dio permiso para salir si solo llegaba al almuerzo, y de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
-¿Te van a castigar?  
-No, tengo que poner cara tierna y me levantan el castigo  
-¿Pero te dejaran salir?  
-Si… ¿Y porque tan preocupado por mí?  
-¿Yo?... no… no estoy preocupado  
Rodé los ojos, no era muy bueno para mentir.  
-Bueno Jack, me tengo que ir  
-¿Te llevo?  
-No gra… – Me tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a volar – ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!  
-Como tú digas – Y el estúpido me soltó  
- ¡No! – Me agarre de su cuello y él volvió a tomarme en sus brazos – ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Quieres matarme?!  
-Tal vez – Me contesto riéndose. Yo solo cerraba los ojos y me abrazaba mas fuerte a él, tenía mucho miedo – Oye, tranquila, no te voy a soltar – Dijo al notar mi temor  
-¡Como lo sé!  
-Confía en mí, solo abre los ojos…  
Tenía miedo, miedo a caerme. Pero sabía que estaba él, que estaba Jack, y aunque no quería, tome el valor suficiente para abrir los ojos. Vi el rostro de él, que sonría al verme, o no, otra vez esa sensación rara.  
-Si confiaste – Dijo alegre  
-No tenía otra opción. Y no se supone que volando llegaría más rápido  
-Digamos que tome el camino largo…  
Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos. Algo ocultas Jack… y lo voy a descubrir. 


	6. Dudas y problemas

Jack me llevo al patio de atrás de la casa de mis abuelos. Lentamente me bajo de sus brazos para dejarme en el suelo.  
-Gracias – Dije simplemente al estar en tierra firme. Suena raro, pero no quería bajarme de sus brazos, me sentía muy segura cuando estaba entre ellos.  
-Andrea, ya me tengo que ir – Su voz me interrumpió de mis pensamientos  
-¿En serio?  
-Si, recuerda que tengo asuntos que resolver con las, pesadillas.  
-Ah verdad – Me dio la espalda para irse volando, pero antes de que se fuera lo detuve con una pregunta:  
-¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? – Se quedo quieto, de seguro no se espero eso, ni yo tampoco.  
-Que tal antes de que te duermas ¿Te parece?  
-Ok, te espero  
Lo mire por última vez y él se fue. Jack Frost despertaba en mí gran curiosidad, y no sé porque ¿será porque es un espíritu? ¿O porque siento cosas raras cuando estoy con él? Entre las dos prefiero la primera, pero de eso me ocupo después, ahora debo preocuparme por problemas de vida o muerte, mi madre me vio entrar a la casa, su cara era de un inmenso enojo, al parecer ni mi cara tierna me salvaría de esta. Tengo miedo, ayúdenme…

Después de el reto de mamá (no sé como sobreviví) me fui a comer, tenía mucha hambre, mi hora de almuerzo había pasado hace mucho rato.  
Estaba comiendo sola, mis padres, abuelos y Diego salieron, solamente me quede con Andrés, de seguro no quiso ir con ellos para no tener que cuidar a Diego.  
-Y bien hermanita ¿A dónde estabas? – Dijo sentándose al frente mío.  
-¿Te importa?  
-Estabas con Frost ¿cierto? – Deje de comer inmediatamente ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo sabe él que existe Jack?  
-¿Cómo tú…?  
-Los vi llegar.  
-¿Y cómo lo ves?  
-Cuando te caíste al lago, vi que algo o alguien te saco, pero no había nadie. Fue entonces cuando vi que flotabas, yo no sabía que pasaba y Moira me explico que sucedía, y ahí pude ver como Jack te sacaba del lago para llevarte a la orilla. Después de eso tú parecías estar muy mal, estabas muy fría y Jack tuvo que llevarte, literalmente, volando a casa.  
-¿Y ustedes?  
-Nos fuimos corriendo para llegar junto con Frost  
-Con que eso paso… ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?  
-¿Te importa? – Odiaba cuando usaba mis palabras.  
A los 5 minutos lave mi plato y me encerré en mi pieza, el resto del día iba a ser bastante aburrido y no quería pasar el rato con Andrés.  
Me encontraba solitaria, acostada en mi cama. A veces me encanta estar sola, así puedo pensar mejor, concentrarme más en mis ideas.  
Pensaba en todo lo que me había sucedido, y llegue a una duda.  
-¿Por qué esa niña me ataco? – Y luego recordé lo que me dijo – ¿Cómo supo eso? ¿Sera coincidencia? No, no lo creo, ¿o sí? – Me pare en frente de la ventana y trate de buscar respuesta.  
-¿Quién me puede ayudar? ¡Jack! De seguro él me puede ayudar.  
Mire el reloj, faltaba mucho para irse adormir, ¿Por qué cuando uno quiere que pase rápido el tiempo este hace lo contrario?  
-¡Pasa rápido tiempo!  
-…estás loca… – oí que Andrés me respondía desde el primer piso.  
-¡Cierra la boca! – Le dije para luego ponerme los audífonos y escuchar música. Solo quiero que Jack llegue pronto. 

**Por Jack**

El día para mí había sido bastante raro ¿Qué ocurría conmigo? Con los demás soy un ser que no puede parar de divertirse y decir cualquier cosa sin pensarla dos veces, pero con Andrea, al estar frente a ella, no paraba de pensar en darle una buena impresión ¿Por qué diablos pensaba eso? La conozco desde hace un día ¿y pienso en darle una buena impresión? Y no creo que sobre decir que cuando menciono que la iban a castigar por mí cabeza paso la frustración de no poder invitarla a salir ¿Por qué querría yo invitarla a salir? ¡Ya basta Jack! Quítate esas ideas, no debes pensar en esa clase de estupideces, solo recuerda la última vez ¿Qué paso? Nada bueno. Y más encima acepte verme con ella ¡Porque acepte!  
Estaba muy confundido, mi cabeza era una batalla loca de ideas. Pensé en divertirme con los niños, solo para distraerme un poco, pero no podía, tan solo me acercaba a ellos y me invadía el temor de que una pesadilla llegara y los atacara. Decidí entonces solo pasear, y mientras lo hacía trabajaba con mi nieve, por lo menos eso me ayudaba un poco a alejarme de mis pensamientos.  
Me senté en un árbol a descansar y a vigilar un poco, era muy raro que no viera ninguna pesadilla después de aquella trampa fallida.  
-Déjate de descansar o la nieve se derretirá – Era la dulce voz de mi amiga Moira que me había visto y fue a ganarse debajo del árbol.  
-Primero se saluda, hola, segundo, ¿tú que sabes de mi trabajo? Yo soy el espíritu del invierno no tú  
-Pero si lo fuera lo haría mucho mejor  
-¿Quieres apostar?  
Pase toda la tarde con ella. No parábamos de reír, juntos somos el par de locos número uno.  
Conversábamos de cualquier idiotez que se nos viniera a la cabeza, cuando recordé mis sospechas sobre las pesadillas.  
-¿Y no ha sucedido nada extraño? – Pregunte  
-¿Aparte de hablar con un espíritu? Nada  
-Graciosa  
-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ha pasado algo?  
-Nada  
-Oye, no mientas, ya dime que paso  
-Si no me ha pasado nada que quieres que te diga - ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Qué una chica que apenas conozco desde hace un día hace en mí querer darle una buena impresión, aparte de querer invitarla a salir ¿Eso quería que le dijera? Sumémosle a eso esa sensación idiota que aparece cuando la miro a los ojos ¿Qué más queda?  
-Soy tú amiga, vamos, puedes confiar en mí y te prometo que no te hare burlas – Y al decirme eso se abraza a mí y pone una cara de suplica – Por favor…  
-Esta bien… – Lance un profundo suspiro al verme rendido – Resulta que desde que conocí a Andrea me han pasado cosas raras cuando estoy con ella…  
-¿Te gusta? – Pregunto seria  
-¡No! Es difícil de explicar, es como que siento cosas, pienso cosas, que nunca en mi vida me lo hubiera podido imaginar  
-¿Qué clases de cosas?  
-No sé, como querer invitarla a salir… – ¿Porque se lo tuve que decir? Ahora si seré el hazmerreir de ella para toda la eternidad. Pero en lugar de reírse, se quedo callada, no dijo ni una sola palabra – ¿Estás bien?  
-Si, solo que, pensaba en que tal vez no sea solo curiosidad  
-¿Curiosidad?  
-Si, el conocer a otra adolescente que cree en ti despertó interés por ella  
-Puede ser… – Sonrío ante eso – Pero aún no sigo convencido – Y su sonrisa se borro de su cara.  
-Esta oscureciendo…  
-Debes irte a casa  
-Si  
-¿Te llevo? – Sin responderme, se sujeto de mí y comenzamos a volar. A ella le encanta volar, siempre se reía mientras miraba al cielo, pero esta vez, note algo raro en ella, no se reía como comúnmente lo hacía.  
Terminado el viaje, la lleve a su habitación, él vuelo había terminado. Moira estaba seria y no decía nada.  
-¿Te ocurre algo? Has estado muy rara – Ella me miro, su cara reflejaba una seriedad. Me acerque a ella pero se alejo de mí – ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Tú no lo entiendes ¿verdad? – Respondió con un tono de tristeza. No comprendía nada, y me quede callado. De pronto escucho un ruido en el fondo de la pieza y de la nada aparecieron dos sombras.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?  
-Pitch – Exclamamos los dos, y desde la oscuridad apareció él.  
-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Grite apuntándole con mi cayado  
-No es obvio, vengo por ti… y mi venganza – Esto último lo dijo mirando a Moira  
-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella!  
-Yo no lo hare, pero ella si…– Y la otra sombra se dejo ver, era una mujer, un poco más baja que Pitch, rubia de cabello ondulado y piel albina. ¿Cómo esa mujer puede ser su novia?  
La rubia lentamente se iba acercando a Moira, yo me puse delante de ella.  
-¡No te le acerques!  
-Créeme que no será necesario – Pude ver como abría su boca y de ella salía una extraña melodía, que de apoco se fue convirtiendo en un sonido horrendo. Caí al suelo cubriéndome los oídos, veía a los demás y al parecer solo a mí me afectaba.  
La canción de la mujer me mataba por dentro, cerré los ojos con fuerza, como si eso ayudara en algo y para mi suerte, no ayudaba en nada, porque apenas los cerré logre que cayera en un profundo sueño sin poder hacer nada para defender a mi amiga… 


	7. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

**Looverly: No eres la única xD jeje yo estoy igual que tú. **

**damelifrost: Si, es un gran tonto. ¿Qué va a pasar? Ya lo veras, y falta muchooo más. **

**ana membrives: Me alegro mucho que te encante :D ¡Gracias por el review! **

**Por Andrea**

Escuche un ruido, me saque los audífonos y fui a averiguar quién era. Baje por la escalera y me encontré con el resto de la familia, ya habían llegado. Luego de saludarnos mi abuela me mando, junto a mis hermanos, a preparar la mesa. Yo me quede sorprendida ¿tan tarde era? Mire el reloj y efectivamente ya era de noche, me había quedado dormida escuchando música. Dos cosas que lamentare de eso es que más tarde me dolerán los oídos y a la hora de dormir yo no tendré sueño.  
Después de la once, los chistes y risas en familia, recordé que esta noche, antes de que durmiera, Jack me iba a visitar. Invente cualquier escusa y me fui directo a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y otra vez mire la hora, las nueve, aún faltaba mucho ¿Qué podría hacer?  
Al principio solo me quede en la cama, pero me aburrí, asique tome un cuaderno y empecé a dibujar cualquier cosa, no soy buena en el arte del dibujo pero con el aburrimiento todo se puede. Mire el reloj, habían pasado 30 minutos y ya había ocupado la mitad del cuaderno haciendo "dibujos" (entre comillas porque en realidad parecen monos hechos por niños de 5 años)  
-¿Por qué tarda tanto? – En toda mi espera no había ni la más mínima señal de que él fuera aparecer, por lo que de apoco perdía la esperanza de que Jack vendría y me hacia la idea de tener que volver de nuevo con mi familia sabiendo que en realidad yo debería haber estado con otra persona.  
Lance un suspiro y me levante de la silla, estaba a punto de salir de mi pieza cuando siento un aire frío por detrás, sonreí.  
-Sabía que vendrías Jack, ya estaba pensando… –Me di la vuelta y mi sonrisa se borro, Jack no estaba, solo era la ventana que estaba abierta… un momento ¿la ventana esta abierta? ¿Desde cuándo? Yo no la abrí, a no ser que fuera él – Ya déjate de bromas, se que eres tú – Mi esperanza volvió a nacer. Me dirigí a la ventana y saque la cabeza, mire de izquierda a derecha, arriba y abajo, y él, no estaba… – Que extraño – Cerré la ventana – Juraría que era él.  
Ya eran las diez y el no llego. Me sentí mal ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Como si fuera la primera vez que me mintieran, pero aún así, duele.  
-No debí creerle, apenas lo conozco, eso me pasa por confiar… ¿Cómo dices? – Escuche una voz, si, estaba segura que escuche una voz, pero no era la de Jack, no, esa voz era de alguien diferente. Era como un susurro de un hombre que me llamaba hacia la ventana.  
Camine y la abrí, presencie la luz de la luna, estaba muy brillante que casi pensaba que era la luna la que me hablaba.  
-Esto debe ser una broma… – Me aleje pero de un momento a otro sentía que no era lo correcto lo que hacía y que tenía que salir ahora mismo – ¿Salir? ¿Pero a donde ir? – Dije mirando a la luna.  
Llegue a un momento muy incomodo, esa voz que apenas escuchaba me decía que saliera y yo también lo sentía, por lo que al cabo de un rato decidí finalmente salir, pero estaba a punto de saltar al árbol de al frente cuando miro hacia la puerta.  
-¿Y si me descubren mis padres? – Sería otro castigo, y esta vez no me castigarían por un solo día. Mire de nuevo a la luna y esta brillo aún mas, tanto que me dio seguridad suficiente para tomar valor y saltar a la rama – Espero que este haciendo lo correcto.  
Baje del árbol y me fui corriendo, no sabía a dónde iba ni que buscaba, solo que debía salir de mi habitación.  
No se cuanto tiempo ni cuantas cuadras corrí, solo que llegue a un punto donde de la nada me llego un cansancio enorme, que ni siquiera podía seguir corriendo.  
-¿Qué me ocurre? – Y de inmediato mi cara se voltea a ver a la luna comprendiendo lo que pasaba – Ok, entiendo ¿Qué tengo que buscar aquí? – Pero la muy imbécil no dijo nada, ni siquiera un susurro – Como quieras… - Dije enojada, pero no me respondió nada.  
Y ahora estoy aquí sola, esperando que la luna me vuelva a hablar ¿Qué loco suena eso? ¿No será todo obra de mi imaginación? Genial, sabía que estaba loca ¡pero no tanto para decir esas cosas!  
Tome la decisión de irme, la muy creída no me hablaba, me había llevado hasta aquí para nada. Iba a caminar hasta la esquina y luego me devolvería, pero unos gritos hicieron que cambiara de planes. Era una voz que se me hacía muy familiar y mi instinto me decía que fuera a averiguar.  
Mientras me dirigía hacia ese lugar me fije que ninguna casa prendía las luces a causa de los gritos, me asuste, pero aún así decidí continuar. Cuando estuve frente a la casa me oculte detrás de un árbol.  
-Muy bien Andrea, toma aire y solo entra a la casa. A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, dos y medio y… ¡tres! – Salí de mi escondiste pero de inmediato me volví a esconder. Vi a unos caballos negros salir por una ventana, se parecían mucho a la descripción de Jack sobre las pesadillas.  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda!  
Esa voz… ¡Era de Moira! ¡Los caballos negros se la estaban llevando! Tengo que hacer algo, pero mi cuerpo no se movía, tal vez mi mente sea valiente pero mis pies no lo son.  
Un hombre alto, de piel gris y vestido de negro salió también por la ventana. Este hizo aparecer como una especie de portal negro de arena, miro a los caballos y les hizo una seña, estos enseguida se llevaron a Moira por el portal. Me quede helada, no sabía qué hacer, quería salir huyendo pero ni siquiera eso podía por el miedo que tenía.  
-Pitch – Escuche que alguien hablaba, por lo que me hizo entender que ese hombre era Pitch. Mi corazón empezó a latir mucho más fuerte de lo normal. Pitch, el rey de las pesadillas ¿estaba aquí? Andrea estas muerta, deja de pensar en miedo ¡Ahora! Piensa en algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito – si ya te llevaste a la niña ahora encárgate de este – Continuo la voz hablándole a Pitch  
-Úrsula, me sé bastante bien el plan y sé lo que tengo que hacer con Jack – Un momento, hablaron de Jack ¿Él esta con ellos? ¿Dónde esta?  
Una mujer salió por la ventana, al parecer era Úrsula, tenía un largo vestido blanco y su aspecto era muy fantasmal. Ella entro por el portal de arena y detrás de ella unos caballos llevaban a Jack. Un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Por qué no se movía? Necesitan ayuda, era en lo único en que pensaba.  
Observe que Pitch entro al portal y este luego se cerró sin dejar rastro alguno. Mis manos tiritaban, en realidad todo de mí tiritaba. No sabía qué hacer, necesitaba pensar con claridad y no podía.  
Corrí a la casa por donde salió Moira, toque varias veces a la puerta pero nadie acudía, incluso les grité, pero no sucedió nada. Lo mismo pasó en las otras casas, era como si estuvieran con los oídos tapados ¡Nadie me escuchaba!  
-Muy bien Andrea, piensa, piensa, ¡piensa! Ok, ok, no entres en pánico, esto no es para alarmarse, pero que estoy diciendo ¡Si es para ponerse histérico! – Mire a la luna suplicante, pidiéndole que me dijera algo, pero aún así, no dijo nada.  
Vi a unos caballos de arena, de los cuales me di cuenta que eran pesadillas, saliendo de las casas. Seguido de eso, llantos de niños, al parecer por eso nadie me escuchaba, estaban teniendo pesadillas.  
No espere más y toque la puerta de una casa. Escuche los pasos de alguien, por un momento mis problemas habían terminado.  
-¿Qué quieres niña? No ves que queremos dormir.  
-¡Escuche! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Unos caballos se llevaron a unos amigos y necesito que me ayude a encontrarlos, por favor no se qué hacer, necesito ayuda…! – Quizás que tan loco sonó eso que ni me dejo terminar. Cerró la puerta de un golpe.  
Para que hablar de todo el tiempo que perdí tratando de buscar ayuda sin encontrarla. Estaba desesperada, nadie me escuchaba, me cerraban la puerta sin ni siquiera escuchar. Sentía como mis lágrimas iban a aparecer.  
-No Andrea, no llores, se fuerte, tú sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer – Sabía perfectamente que tenía que encontrar ayuda, pero no sabía a dónde buscarla. Si esa gente no me ayudo ¿Por qué deberían hacerlo los demás? A no ser que no tenga que buscar gente… – ¡Eso es! – Grite con emoción. Yo no debía buscar gente si no a los guardianes ¿Y cómo encontrarlos? Pues ya lo sabrán.  
Me fui directo a casa. Trepe el árbol y llegue a mi habitación, me asome por la puerta y vi a mis padres riendo con mis abuelos, al parecer no me descubrieron, que suerte. Salí de mi pieza y camine por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Diego. Abrí la puerta y lo encontré a él durmiendo.  
-Diego –Dije susurrando – Diego despierta, ¡Diego! – Me senté al lado de él, lo empecé a mover pero aún así no abrió ni siquiera un ojo. No necesitaba perder más tiempo asique tuve que hacerle una mala broma, puse mi mano fría por su espalda.  
-¡¿Qué paso?! – Gritó Diego al sentir un frío extraño  
-Shh, soy yo, tranquilo.  
-¿Por qué me despertaste? – Hablo molesto  
-Necesito tú ayuda. Y con eso me refiero a que necesito tú diente suelto ¿aún lo tienes?  
-Si, sueltito en mi boca – Y señalo el diente  
-Bien, porque necesito que te lo saques.  
-¿Qué yo qué?  
-Sácate el diente, no dolerá.  
-La última vez que dijiste eso me estuvo doliendo por dos días  
-Si lo sé, pero esta vez será diferente. En verdad necesito ese diente Diego.  
-¿Y qué ganare yo?  
-¿Qué ganaras? – Muy astuto el niño – Ok, tú ganaras por ese diente una moneda – Si ese niño pensaba que le daría mi postre, que ni lo sueñe.  
-¿Una moneda?  
-Si, pero no cualquier moneda, una moneda especialmente entregada por el hada de los dientes  
-¿En serio?  
-Si, si lo crees ella te dará una moneda a cambio de tú diente.  
-¡Entonces lo hare! Pero…  
-¿Pero?  
-¿Me ayudas a sacarme el diente?  
Grandioso. Intente que él mismo se lo sacara pero no pudo, yo lo intente y el mismo resultado. Tenía que darme prisa, el tiempo se acababa. Pensaba y pensaba hasta que, como si fuera un sueño recordé como se me cayó mi primer diente. Sonreí. Fui a la cocina y busque pan, se lo di a Diego y le dije que lo mordiera fuerte y en un dos por tres el diente ya se había caído. Todo estaba saliendo bien, ahora solo falta que el hada venga por su diente.  
Le ordene a Diego que lo dejara bajo la almohada y él se acostara a dormir.  
-Bien Diego, yo estaré bajo la cama y recuerda, escuches lo que escuches no hagas nada o el hada se irá  
-Si lo sé Andrea – Respondió irritado.  
Estaba bajo la cama, Diego se movía de un lugar a otro ¡¿Qué no se puede quedar quieto?! Se lo iba a decir, pero veo que la ventana se abre de apoco, era el hada pero no era el Hada de los Dientes, si no una de sus ayudantes. De vi esperarme eso, Jack perfectamente me dijo en su historia que el Hada de los Dientes no repartía las monedas, si no sus haditas, genial ¿ahora como me las arreglo? Esta noche será recordada como la noche más mala de mi vida.  
Me moví tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y cuando estuve afuera de la cama cerré la ventana. La mini hada me miro horrorizada, luego furiosa y se abalanzo contra mí, que bipolar.  
-¡Déjame! no te voy hacer nada, necesito ayuda ¡Jack esta en problemas! – De inmediato el hada dejo de atacarme – De verdad esta en problemas – Me acerque al hada – Pitch se lo llevo y no sé qué hacer, necesito que los guardianes vengan a ayudarlo –el hada al oír esto abrió la ventana (aún me pregunto como lo hizo) y se fue con el diente de Diego - ¡No, espera! ¿No me vas a ayudar? ¡Vuelve, por favor!  
¿Por qué se fue huyendo? Seguro tiene miedo al igual que yo, o de seguro no me creyó. Esa hada era mi única esperanza para que me ayudara, y esa esperanza se fue… ¿Y ahora qué hago? 


	8. Encuentro peligroso

**Gracias por los review de demelifrost, ana membrives y Looverly :D **

* * *

**Por Jack**

Desperté y me encontré en un extraño lugar, era un salón muy oscuro, apenas se podía ver. Intente pararme pero de inmediato caí al suelo, no tenía fuerzas, me sentía muy cansado.  
-¿Qué sucedió? – Trate de apoyarme en una pared. Toque mi cabeza con mi mano tratando de recordar. Trataba y trataba pero nada, hasta que los recuerdos llegaron de un golpe.  
-¡Moira! – Grite desesperado ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había hecho Pitch? Ese maldito si le hizo daño me las va pagar bien caro…  
Busque mi cayado, no estaba, solo había oscuridad. De pronto sentí una presencia detrás de mí.  
-¿Buscabas esto? – Una gran ira recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar esa voz. Me di la vuelta con furia mientras mis manos las cerraba en un puño – Tranquilo, no hay porque enojarse. Aquí lo tienes.  
Con esa maldita sonrisa burlona me lanza mi cayado. En cuanto lo tuve en mis manos lo revise. Era raro, mi cayado estaba normal, no le había hecho nada.  
-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté desafiante, mirando lo único bien que se podía distinguir de él, sus ojos amarillos.  
-No es obvio, mi venganza.  
-Ya supéralo, en serio, te harías un gran favor.  
-No, al contrario, te haría un gran favor a ti.  
-¡Es que acaso es en lo único que piensas! ¿En venganza? Yo no necesito perder el tiempo contigo, tengo asuntos más importantes.  
Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme de donde estaba él porque aún no me podía ir, tenía que encontrar a Moira, pero unos gritos me impidieron irme.  
-¿En serio quieres irte? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si apenas esta empezando la fiesta! – Oí hablar a Pitch, todo el salón se ilumino. Mire hacia atrás y me di cuenta que detrás de él su noviecita tenía a Moira levantada por el cuello en el aire.  
-Jack… – Escuche que dijo en un hilo de voz  
-¿Y ahora que harás? – Dijo Pitch caminando detrás de mí - ¿Marcharte?  
-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!  
-Lo que tú digas ¡Muy bien Úrsula, cariño! ¡Déjala! – Le gritó a su novia mientras reía.  
Úrsula de inmediato sonrío y tiro de un golpe a Moira al suelo.  
-¡No! – Fue lo único que puede decir mientras iba por ella – ¿Estás bien? – Ella me miro y apenas me pudo dar una sonrisa ¿Qué le había hecho? – ¡Me las van a pagar!  
Los dos comenzaron a reír mientras se burlaban. No aguante mas y decidí encararlos, pero una mano me detiene.  
-No me dejes…  
-No, no lo hare – Y apreté con fuerza su mano.  
- Ay que tierno – Hablo la bruja – Míralo, cree que la puede proteger – Y terminó soltando una gran carcajada seguida por una de Pitch.  
Aproveche ese momento de distracción y, con esperanza de poder escapar, trate de tomar a Moira en mis brazos.  
-No, no, no. No lo harás – Pitch hizo una señal y millones de pesadillas aparecieron seguido por un golpe en mi cabeza que me mando lejos de mi amiga – Que patético, mejor continuemos…  
¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere con continuar? ¿Qué ya no era suficiente para él?  
-¿A qué te refieres? – Hable poniéndome de pie.  
-Ya lo veras o mejor, Úrsula, porque no le explicas  
La mujer con su sonrisa burlona se acerca a Moira y caminando alrededor de ella comienza hablar:  
-Los espectros nos llevamos las almas humanas cuando mueren, pero hay ciertas ocasiones en que podemos decidir si llevárnoslas o no, y esto sucede cuando un humano esta débil… Tan débil esta que al pobre humano le podemos quitar el alma sin necesidad de que este muerto. Y lamentable es… – Deja de caminar y se detiene frente a Moira – que tú amiga este muy débil, sería una gran pena que un ser espectro se llevara su alma… – Y acaba sonriéndome con maldad.  
Abrí los ojos sorprendido. No podía creer esto, no, no podía creer que esto fuera real ¡Esto no puede ser!  
-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!  
Pitch sonrió al ver como volaba dispuesto a atacar a Úrsula, pero antes de que llegara una cadena me atrapa y me devuelve por donde llegue. Trate de liberarme pero cada vez que lo hacía más cadenas llegaban.  
Úrsula comenzó a cantar, pero esta melodía era suave, cuesta admitirlo pero era un agradable sonido. Era terrible pensar que esa canción se estaba llevando la vida de Moira, observe como dio un último suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Eso no me desespero, si no fue la pequeña esfera de luz celeste que salió de su corazón.  
-¡Pitch! ¡Detente por favor! – Pero el solo sonrió – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú venganza es conmigo no con ella! – Y aunque le gritara con más fuerza no me escuchaba, las lágrimas ya estaban por salir de mis ojos – ¡Déjala y hare cualquier cosa! ¡Pitch! ¡Te lo ruego…!  
Ahora si ya estaba llorando, Moira no respiraba y Úrsula extendía su mano para tomar la luz que venía hacia ella. No sabía cómo detenerla, mi cayado estaba lejos, yo estaba solo y Pitch se reía de mis ruegos.  
Antes de que Úrsula tuviera el alma de Moira en sus manos cerré los ojos, no podía ver, no podía enfrentar la realidad de que por mi culpa mi amiga haya muerto.

La risa de los novios se escucho retumbar en las paredes, habían ganado, me quitaron lo que más quería, ya no importaba nada. Mire a Pitch con odio y desprecio pero él ya no estaba riéndose. Observe lo que sus ojos veían, era el techo del salón, estaba moviéndose y unos fuertes golpes se escuchaban venir. Me alegre, ya no estaba solo…  
Se abrió un agujero en el techo y ahí aparecieron los guardianes, Norte con sus espadas, Conejo son sus boomerang, Tooth con sus hadas y Sandman con su arena. Una gran sonrisa apareció cuando los vi, mire de reojo a Pitch, estaba serio, su plan había fallado, al menos una parte de su plan…  
-¡Déjalo ir Pitch! – Anunció Norte  
-¿O qué? – Respondió fingiendo desinterés.  
Norte frunció el ceño y con una de sus dos espadas lo apunto – Si así lo quieres…  
-¡Así lo quiero y me da igual! ¡Ataquen! – Grito señalándolos. En ese momento todas las pesadillas fueron contra ellos rodeándolos. Eran muchas, pero a pesar de eso seguían luchando sin rendirse.  
-Ahora terminemos con esto – Habló la novia de Pitch alterada. Este se me acerco mientras hizo aparecer un cuchillo negro en su mano. Intente escapar pero conseguí que las cadenas me apretaran más.  
Pitch me tomo del cabello mientras empuñaba su cuchillo directo a mí.  
-Y te termine ganando Frost…  
Lo último que vi fue como el cuchillo iba directo a dañarme… pero no sentí nada, el arma de Pitch fue saboteada por el boomerang de Conejo. Detrás de él llego Norte quien con un solo corte me libero de las cadenas.  
-Tú arma compañero – Dijo Bunny mientras me lo extendía a mi mano.  
Me di la vuelta en dirección a Pitch, hubieran visto su cara de tonto. Le apunte con mi cayado pero antes de atacar este desapareció junto con sus pesadillas. Su novia no se por donde escapo, pero eso no importa ahora, lo peor había pasado… por ahora.  
Camine hacia el cuerpo sin vida de mi amiga. Tooth estaba con ella abrazándola como si fuera una niña durmiendo, ojala hubiera sido así.  
Estaba frente a ella, no sabía que pensar, estaba destruido por dentro. Tire mi cayado y abrace a Moira llorando.  
-Lo siento, lo siento… – Podía haberla salvado, podía haber evitado que ella muriera, pero no fue así, todo por mi culpa.  
-Jack… - Tooth me hablo poniéndome su mano en mi hombro – ¿Por qué lloras? Esta viva - ¿Cómo que porque lloro…? Un momento ¿dijo viva?  
-¿Esta con vida? – Pregunte incrédulo, pero no hizo falta que respondiera porque escuche un gran respiro que dio Moira – ¡Estas viva! – Abrace a mi amiga con fuerza, no lo podía creer.  
-Que susto nos diste niña – Comentó Bunny  
-Y no lo dudo – Le respondió Norte. Meme solo asintió con la cabeza, pero eso da igual, mi amiga estaba viva.  
-No lo entiendo, Úrsula, yo vi como tomo tú alma…  
-No, no la tomo. Yo también lo creí, estuvo a punto pero justo llegaron ellos – Me respondió animada y sonriente – Pero aguarden ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos en problemas?  
-Tiene razón ¿Cómo supieron? – Una gran pregunta, yo que sepa ninguno de ellos estaba cuando Pitch nos ataco.  
-Yo se los puedo responder – Dijo feliz Tooth – Estaba en mi palacio cuando una de mis haditas me conto que una chica le había dicho que Jack estaba en problemas por causa de Pitch.  
-Tooth me aviso – Interrumpió Norte – Y lo comprobé al ver en el globo varias luces parpadeando, síntoma de que Pitch ciertamente estaba atacando.  
Hubo un gran silencio, hasta que Moira habla.  
-¿Quién pudo haber avisado a esa hadita?  
-No lo sé – Respondió Tooth – pero esperen… ¡Hadita! – Una hadita apareció al lado de Tooth. No sé que le decía en su oído, solo veía como Tooth asentía con la cabeza cada vez que hablaba– Mi hadita dice que no sabe quién es pero que puede guiarnos hasta ella.  
-¿No pensaran ir? – Gruño canguro.  
-A vamos Conejo – Dijo Norte dándole un fuerte manotazo en la espalda – Gracias a ella Jack y Moira están bien, tenemos que darle las gracias ¿no creen?  
Norte tenía razón, si no fuera por esa desconocida yo y especialmente mi amiga hubiéramos dejado de existir, por lo que aceptamos en ir a conocerla. Nos subimos al trineo y fuimos en marcha.  
Moira y yo no parábamos de reírnos de Conejo, es tan gracioso ver como se sujeta del trineo. En realidad, se sentía tan bien el de haber escapado de ese agujero, Pitch fue demasiado lejos y si ese plan fue frustrado me da temor imaginar cual será el siguiente.  
-¿En qué piensas? – Moira me vio preocupado.  
-En nada. Es solo que… yo de verdad creía que no iba a escapar de esta a salvo…  
-Deja de pensarlo, todo termino.  
-No todo, esto es solo el comienzo.  
No volvimos a pronunciar palabras hasta que el trineo se detuvo.  
-¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunté.  
-Si, según me indico la hadita.  
Mire la casa, era bastante familiar… no puede ser – Esta casa es la…  
- ¡de Andrea! – Exclamamos Moira y yo a la vez.


	9. Pasado oscuro

**Gracias por los reviews de Looverly, damelifrost y maite453 :D**

**Y maite453: Claro que podemos ser amigas :)**

* * *

**Por Andrea**

No puede ser ¿Por qué a mí? ¡¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar esto a mí?! ¡Maldito destino! ¡Cruel vida!  
-¡Como me odio…! – Grite en la habitación de Diego mientras mi cabeza se sujetaba en una pared.  
-No sé porque te odias, pero… ¡Tengo una moneda! ¡Tengo una moneda! ¡Yupi! – Comenzó a cantar él – Pero oye, si por cada diente me dan una moneda eso significa que… ¿Me ayudas a sacarme los otros dientes ahora?  
-¿Qué? Eso no se puede hacer.  
-A vamos, solo un puñetazo y los dientes se salen solos.  
-Eso es estúpido.  
-No tanto como tú – Se defendió poniéndose de pie arriba de la cama y de brazos cruzados. Lo mire por un rato, podía seguir peleando con él y ganarle pero no tenía animo. ¿Cómo tenerlo si por tú culpa se llevaron a tus amigos? ¿Sabiendo que podías haberlo evitado pero por tu cobardía no lo hiciste?  
-Como digas… – Mencione en un susurro mientras me marchaba de su pieza. Esa era mi manera de decir "no quiero pelear ahora", solo que esta vez lo decía de verdad, y Diego se dio cuenta, por lo cual no lanzo su típica carcajada de victoria.  
Camine hacia mi habitación. Podía escuchar a mis padres aún hablando con mis abuelos ¿Qué no se aburrían?  
Entre y me tumbe en la cama. No quería hacer nada, solo quería dormir y desear que todo esto haya sido un sueño, pero aún así sabía que no lo era, que era una pesadilla de la cual nunca iba a despertar… NUNCA… esas palabras suenan en mi cabeza…  
Entre en un profundo sueño, no me acuerdo si soñé o no, pero si me acuerdo de que escuche a Diego hablar con alguien. Me desperté, mire la hora, eran más de las doce, era imposible que ese niño no se haya quedado dormido.  
Salí de mi cuarto, estaba todo oscuro, ya se habían ido a dormir. Con cuidado y tratando de no hacer ruido me dirigí a la pieza de al lado, que era la de Diego. Empuje un poco la puerta y me asome, casi me desmayo por lo que vi ¡Eran Jack y Moira! ¡Estaban vivos! ¡Estaban sanos y a salvo!  
-¡Que alegría verlos! – Dije entre risas mientras los abrace. Tenía una combinación rara de sentimientos en mi cabeza, estaba súper melancólica hace poco pero luego de verlos sentía mucha alegría.  
Luego de que la dosis de felicidad se me acabo recién pude reaccionar en lo que hacía, por lo que enseguida deje de abrazarlos dando una sonrisa nerviosa. – Lo siento, es que… ¡No saben cuando me alegro de verlos! – Jack me sonrío al igual que Moira, solo que ella me miraba con indiferencia.  
- Entonces tú debes ser la niña que dio el aviso – Interrumpió la voz de un hombre. Era alto y tenía una gran barba blanca… no puede ser ¡Es Santa Claus!  
-¿Usted es Santa Claus? – Dije con la boca abierta  
-Si y tú… ¿Andrea Brown? Si no me equivoco  
-¿Sabe mi nombre?  
-Por supuesto, debo conocer a cada niño o niña de la Tierra, pero tú, yo creía que hadita nos llevaría ante una niña no ante una adolescente ¿Estás segura Tooth de que es esta casa?  
-No te preocupes Norte – Le contesto Jack – Estoy seguro que esta es la casa – Dijo para luego mirarme. Yo solo sonreí ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba emocionada.  
-Si lo sé Jack – Siguió hablando Santa – Es solo qué no comprendo porque Andrea me puede ver  
-Te puede ver porque es como Moira, a pesar de ser adolescente aún cree en nosotros – Dijo Jack. Yo seguía callada escuchando y observando, y me di cuenta que cuando Jack me comparo con Moira esta frunció el ceño ¿Qué le pasa?  
-No es eso, esto es diferente.  
-¿Por qué es diferente? – Esta vez Moira interrumpió.  
-Porque ella junto a sus hermanos son habitantes de la Zona Cero.  
-¿Zona Cero? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme de todo? – Gruño Jack  
-La Zona Cero son las partes del mundo en donde los niños no creen. Donde no hay magia, donde los sueños y la esperanza no existen.  
-¡Eso es mentira! – Dije ofendida – donde vivo si soñamos, donde vivo si hay esperanza.  
-¡A si es! – Grito Diego de pie en la cama  
-No fue mi intención haberte hecho enojar – Trato de disculparse Santa – Pero solo quería dar a entender que en las Zonas Cero no hay niños creyentes, o si habían ya no creen.  
-Podías haber dicho eso en vez de lo otro – Conteste seca y de brazos cruzados. Podía ser Santa Claus y todo el cuento pero eso no significa que nos pueda tratar así.  
Hubo una gran pausa sin que nadie hablara, solo nos mirábamos las caras. Ahora pienso en que quizás exagere un poco y la forma en que hable no era la adecuada, yo y mis impulsos ¿Por qué la boca debe funcionar antes que el cerebro?  
-Creo que debo irme, ya es muy tarde y mañana debo despertarme temprano – Dijo Moira dirigiéndose a la ventana.  
-Ella tiene razón – La apoyo Jack – Bueno Andrea, nos vemos… aunque me podrías decir ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos en problemas? – Solo basto que terminara la frase y todas las miradas estaban en mí.  
-Ammm, es algo difícil de explicar – Conteste tratando de evadir la pregunta de Jack pero aún seguían esperando una respuesta, por lo que no tuve más opción que hablar – Estaba esperando a Jack… - Escuche una pequeña risa de Diego, lo mire y este estaba alzando las dos cejas de forma repetitiva ¿Por qué tuve que decir eso? – Ah, y yo… bueno, al ver que no llegaba decidí ir a buscarlo – Sentía como mis mejillas se ponían rojas – Y me encontré con… con… - Suspire, no quería llegar a esa parte – Me encontré con Pitch.  
-¿Entonces tú lo viste? – Me hablo Moira acercándose a mí  
-Si – Dije dudosa  
-¿Y aun así no hiciste nada? – Pregunto enojada. Yo no conteste, solo trataba de evadir la mirada de reproche de Moira – ¿Sabes lo que hizo él? ¿Lo sabes?  
-No, pero…  
-¡Pudiste haberlo evitado! ¡Casi me mata y tú pudiste haberlo evitado! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! – Los guardianes trataron de calmarla, en cierto punto ella tenía bastante razón, por eso no la detuvieron de seguir hablando - ¡Contesta de una vez! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! ¡Acaso querías que me matara!  
Mis ojos se abrieron aún más al escuchar esas palabras, yo nunca podría pensar en eso, nunca.  
-¡Yo no quiero matarte! ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Sí! ¡Tenía miedo!  
-¡¿Y porque no enfrentaste tú miedo?! ¡¿Tú crees que yo no tenía miedo?!  
-Yo que sé si tú tenías miedo, pero yo tenía miedo ¡Nunca en mi vida había visto al Coco en persona! – Mis ojos de apoco se iban poniendo cristalinos.  
-¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Ni siquiera pudiste ser valiente!  
-¡Sí! ¡Esta bien! ¡Soy cobarde porque la última vez que fui valiente mi mejor amiga murió! – Yo ya estaba en lágrimas, no me gustaba recordar, era un martirio para mí volver al pasado.  
La puerta se abre y aparece Andrés  
-Oigan los dos hermanos idiotas dejen de gritar si no quieren que… – Vi la puerta abierta y fue una oportunidad de escapar. Salí corriendo directo a mi pieza. Cerré la puerta de un golpe y fui a mi cama directo a llorar.  
No se que hicieron después ellos, no me interesaba, fui cobarde lo sé, pero tenía miedo y ellos no entendían eso.  
Alguien toco la puerta pidiendo pasar.  
-¿Quién es?  
-El repartidor de pizza ¿Cómo que quién soy? Soy tú hermano favorito, ahora ¿me dejas pasar? – Contesto suavizando la voz en lo último que dijo.  
Me levante, con la manga intente secarme un poco las lágrimas, aunque no funcionaba. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Andrés, mirándome compasivo. Entro a mi pieza cerrando la puerta por detrás, no hizo falta que le dijera algo, él sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba en estos momentos así, un abrazo.  
Andrés estaba sentado en la cama y yo estaba abrazada de él. No decía nada porque sabía que yo no quería oír nada. En momentos así me agrada la idea de que Andrés sea mi mellizo, se siente bien estar con alguien que sabe cómo te sientes y que realmente sepa cómo ayudarte.  
Cuando deje de llorar, mi hermano se animo a preguntarme algunas cosas.  
-¿Qué paso?  
-Larga historia…  
-Pero aún así ¿Quién te hizo llorar?  
-No es que me hizo llorar apropósito, es solo que, tiene razón, fui cobarde, podía haber hecho algo y no lo hice… – Las lagrimas volvieron a mi cara – Y eso hizo que recordara a Jane, tú sabes que no me gusta recordarla…  
-Lo sé, pero aún así necesito saber la historia larga ¿bueno? – Asentí con la cabeza – Mañana me cuentas lo que paso, pero ahora intenta dormir.  
Me dejo sola. Pero yo no me sentía sola, me sentía triste.  
Busque mi pijama, y al no encontrarlo me acosté con la ropa que traía. El sueño llego a mí pronto, pero no dormí, las lágrimas seguían y mojaban mi almohada. Llore toda la noche, quizás Jane no fue una buena mejor amiga, pero aún así la extrañaba, y su recuerdo me dolía mucho…


	10. Discusiones

**Por Jack**

Andrea salió corriendo de la habitación seguida por su hermano. ¿Qué había pasado? Una pelea, eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué le había pasado a Andrea? ¿Qué le ocurrió a su amiga? ¿Por qué su hermano fue tras ella? ¿Estaba preocupado o acaso sabía lo que sucedía realmente con ella?  
Decidí ir tras ella también, pero una mano me detuvo, era Moira, con el ceño fruncido me decía no con la cabeza, ¿es que estoy loco? ¿O acaso ella no se siente mal por lo que hizo? ¡Dejo a Andrea llorando! Yo me siento mal, en realidad me siento pésimo, ¡pero ella! ¡Ni siquiera siente lástima! Quite la mano bruscamente, lo cual hizo que me mirara con más enfado, no me importa, no me iba a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados solo porque ella no quiere.  
Estaba dispuesto a salir tras Andrea, pero Norte me lo impide esta vez.  
-Creo que es mejor irnos y dejarlos solos, ya es bastante por una noche  
-Norte tiene razón Jack, es mejor irnos – Responde Conejo. Moira sonríe al escucharlo, esa niña me va a sacar quicio.  
De a poco los guardianes comenzaron a salir, pero se nos olvido un pequeño detalle, el hermanito de Andrea, quien nos miraba con enojo.  
-¿Y así me dejan? ¡Me despiertan en mitad de la noche y luego se van! No saben cuando me cuesta quedarme dormido y me van a dejar solo, es que no puede ser….  
No sé de donde saco tanta lengua para hablar, con la cara llena de irritación mire a Meme haciéndole una señal, este la capto y le tiro una bola de arena dorada a Diego. Este cae en un dos por tres a la cama, soñando con autos de carreras y con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Ya en el trineo comencé a mirar con bastante enojo a Moira, nunca creí que podría ser tan fría, y miren quien habla de frío ¡Yo! ¡Él espíritu del invierno diciendo que una persona es fría! ¡Ja! Qué risa…  
-Ya deja de mirarme así – Me dijo Moira molesta al ver mi cara de reproche sobre ella.  
-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te felicite? – Le conteste con sarcasmo. Ella no dijo nada, solo comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado, evitándome… que valiente.  
Llegamos hasta su casa. Ella bajo despidiéndose de todos, menos de mí, claro, característico de ella que cuando se enoja conmigo no me habla ¿Qué logra? Que le hable más.  
Le dije a Norte que ellos se podían ir, que yo tenía asuntos que resolver. Él asintió y se fue junto con los otros guardianes.  
Entre a la habitación de mi queridísima amiga enojona, la cual me recibió con una gran cara de seriedad y molestia.  
-¿Y ahora que quieres? – Me dijo secamente apenas estuve en pie en su cuarto.  
-¿Es que no pudiste ser más fría? Moira la dejaste llorando y ni siquiera hiciste algo – Le conteste molesto y acercándome más a ella.  
-¿Y ahora la defiendes? ¡Es que no entiendes que ella pudo evitar que Pitch nos secuestrara! – Respondió con los brazos al aire y acercándose a mí.  
-¿Qué pudo haber evitado? ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que si hubiera hecho algo Pitch pudo haberla matado también?! ¿No lo entiendes? – Dije furioso y tomando mas fuerte mi cayado  
-¡Pero ni siquiera intento ayudarnos!  
-¡Ja! Ya me lo imagino "Pitch suelta a Moira y a Jack o te golpeare" ¿Tú crees que hubiera logrado algo?  
-¡No me refería eso!  
-¿Entonces a qué? Ella es una humana, no tiene poderes, y ni siquiera creía en Pitch, ¿o no recuerdas la primera vez que lo viste? ¿Lo recuerdas? – Se quedo callada, había dado en el blanco.  
-Cállate – Murmuro con rabia mientras me daba la espalda – Pero por lo menos yo no huí como cobarde.  
Esto es absurdo, ya ni sé porque peleamos. Comencé a reír ¡Era ridículo! ¡Totalmente ridículo!  
-Moira por favor, si Andrea hubiera sido cobarde ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en llamar a los guardianes.  
-Sabes que ¡Estoy harta! - ¿Qué bicho le pico ahora? Se dio la vuelta gritando como loca y acercándose más a mí, solo quedamos a un paso de distancia.  
-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – Trataba de tranquilizarla.  
-¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Si tanto la defiendes porque no mejor te vas con ella!  
-¿Acaso estas celosa? – Fue lo único lógico que pude deducir.  
-¿Celosa de ella? No me hagas reír  
-Pues eso parece  
-¿Sabes qué? ¡Mejor ándate de aquí! ¡Largo! No te necesito  
-¿Qué no me necesitas? Bien, ahora veremos si no me necesitas cuando las pesadillas vengan por ti – Lo dije como si no me importaba lo que me había dicho, pero en verdad me dolió, me dolió mucho, nunca lo espere de ella.  
-¡Me las puedo arreglar yo sola!  
-¿Si? ¡Entonces bien!  
-¡Bien!  
Me di la vuelta y salí sin mirar atrás. Estaba enojado, molesto ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Por qué había cambiado? Y lo más importante ¿Qué le sucedió a mi amiga?

* * *

**Por Andrea  
(De madrugada)**

Había dormido mal, en realidad no había dormido nada, apenas cerré los ojos y mi mamá me despierta diciéndome que el desayuno esta listo.  
-¿Ya es de día? ¿Qué hora es? – Dije adormilada y refregándome los ojos con una mano  
-Son las diez, cariño – Pero su dulce tono de voz cambio a uno serio al ver mi ropa – No te pusiste pijama  
-No lo encontré – Respondí sin importancia y tapándome con la mano un bostezo.  
-¿Buscaste debajo de la almohada?  
Mi cara miro a mi madre con sorpresa. Metí la mano debajo de la almohada y efectivamente estaba allí. Comencé a reír por lo estúpida que fui.  
-Para la próxima se mas atenta – Me dijo mamá dándome un suave golpe en la cabeza. Sonreí, mamá y sus chistes, siempre me alegraban el día.  
Con gran esfuerzo salí de la caliente cama para toparme con el frío de la pieza  
-Que frío… - Comente para mí en un susurro mientras me abrazaba.  
En el ropero busque ropa y zapatos, luego me dirigí al baño. Andrés también venía, o no, es ahora o nunca. Corrí como si un fantasma me persiguiera y entre directo al baño, pero no puede cerrar la puerta, el imbécil de mi hermano la detuvo.  
-No, no, no, tú te demoras siglos yo solo segundos asique ¡Sale!  
-¿Adonde sacaste que te demorabas segundos? ¡Te demoras horas! – Conteste empujando la puerta con mi hombro para que se cerrara.  
-Ok – Dejo de hacer fuerza y la puerta se cierra, haciendo que me diera un gran golpe en el hombro. No sé como lo hace pero siempre caigo en sus mismos sucios trucos.  
Cerré la puerta con llave y me mire en el espejo, ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esa no era yo! El peinado loco de las mañanas siempre iba conmigo ¡Pero qué ojeras tenía! ¡Parecía un zombi!  
Me lave la cara para despertar y luego me cambie de ropa, pero no salí del baño hasta lavarme los dientes, luego de eso, el baño quedaba libre para Andrés, quien estaba con su ropa en la mano, esperándome apoyado en la pared de al frente.  
-Ya era hora  
-¿Si quieres me puedo demorar más? – Dije con una sonrisa mientras me devolvía a entrar  
-No, no, gracias – Me respondió mientras entraba corriendo. Yo me di la vuelta mientras reía, pero siento una mano sujetando mi brazo – Oye, después del desayuno hablamos ¿Ok?  
-Ok – Dije fingiendo una sonrisa, ¿Cuánto le va a durar a Andrés lo de buen hermano? Ojala fuera para siempre.  
Al bajar de las escaleras mamá hablaba con alguien por teléfono, se voltea a verme y me estira el brazo con el teléfono en la mano:  
-Es para ti  
Confundida lo tomo. Mamá me deja sola, pero aún así me aparto a un rincón de la casa.  
-¿Hola? – No contestaba nadie asique volví a hablar - Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola? ¿Por qué no responde?  
-Si no vuelves a contestar mi llamadas te sucederá algo grave cuando regreses… – Contesto una voz  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-¡Que te sucederá algo grave por no contestar a mis llamadas! ¡Ingrata! ¡Dijiste que cuando llegaras nos ibas a llamar! y han pasado dos días…. Bueno ahora tres ¡Y no nos has llamado!  
Me puse una mano a la cara, esta vez si me había asustado.


	11. Solo queda decir Suerte

**En el capitulo anterior se me fue agradecer:  
Muchas gracias a damelifrost, Looverly y ana membrives. De verdad se les agradece :D**

**Y ahora gracias por los review de damelifrost y Looverly :D :D **

* * *

No sé cómo no reconocí la voz ¡Era mi amiga! Y aún así su voz me parecía a la de un extraño ¿Tan mal dormí? No me quiero imaginar el resto del día.  
-Ariadna ¿Eres tú?  
-Si y tú eres Andrea ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas y mensajes?  
-¿Me has enviado mensaje y me has llamado? – Repetí incrédula  
-¿Si? ¿Acaso no los viste?  
-No, es que no he tenido tiempo, los dos últimos días han sido… de locos  
-¿A sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
-Nada – Si sé que es malo mentir, especialmente a los amigos, pero que le iba a decir "Conocí Jack Frost y a los guardianes ¡ah! Y por cierto ellos te mandan saludos"  
-Nada ¿Eh? No te creo, a ti te ocurrió algo.  
-No. Ya te dije que no me ha pasado nada  
-Bueno, esta bien. Solo te llame para decirte que contestaras para la otra que te llame ¿Si?  
-Ok  
-Adiós – La llamada se corto. De inmediato le pase el teléfono a mamá.  
El día paso lento y normal, y cuando llego la tarde Andrés y yo pedimos permiso para salir a dar una vuelta (no sé como mi hermano consiguió que no fuéramos con Diego). Caminamos hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, mientras observábamos cada detalle nuestra conversación se iniciaba.  
-¿Ahora me contaras la larga historia? – Me dijo con ternura y un poco de curiosidad. Le conté todo lo que había pasado, desde que decidí salir a buscar a Jack hasta la pelea que tuve con Moira. Me di cuenta por su expresión de cara que él al entrar a la habitación no había visto a los guardianes, solo a Moira y a Jack. Igual que yo, él dejo de creer, pero por casualidades del destino… ahora tratamos de no perder la cabeza.  
Luego de escuchar mi historia mi hermano se volteo a verme – ¿Por qué decidiste buscar a Jack? – Pregunto algo confundido  
-Es algo súper raro, estaba en mi pieza esperándolo cuando escucho una voz, la voz de un hombre que me decía que tenía que salir.  
-¿La voz de un hombre? ¿Tú quién crees que podría ser?  
-No estoy segura pero pienso que era la luna – Andrés me quedo mirando, de seguro piensa que he perdido la cabeza, pero aún así no decidió hacerme burla.  
-Ok, y a todo esto tengo otra pregunta – En su rostro se formo una sonrisa traviesa – ¿Por qué Jack iba a ir a visitarte? – Abrí los ojos más de lo normal, me dejo con la boca abierta ¿Qué le iba a responder? Él noto mi inquietud y de inmediato comenzó a reír.  
-No es gracioso – Le conteste fulminándolo con la mirada.  
Después de esa vergüenza regresamos a casa. Pasé la tarde con mis abuelos, hace mucho que no tenía una conversación fluida con ellos.  
Mire por la ventana, estaba oscureciendo asique decidí tomarme un tiempo para mí. Subí escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta, me tumbe en mi cama y tome el celular, al verlo pude comprobar que tenía numerosas llamas perdidas, junto con mensajes.  
Observaba mi celular concentrada cuando un extraño frío invade mi cuarto. Suspire.  
-¿Otra vez? – Comente pensando en que era la luna. Me levante de la cama y abrí la ventana – ¿Que quieres ahora?, no tuviste suficiente… – No pude seguir hablando, no era la luna la que había provocado ese frío, si no Jack. Estaba sentado en el árbol que estaba al frente de mí ventana, tenía su capucha puesta, y sus ojos me miraban con sorpresa.  
-Lo siento, no te quería molestar – Se disculpo al ver mi cara molesta. Lo quede mirando sin decir nada, eso se vio feo, para la próxima tendré que asegurarme quien es antes de hablar.  
-¿Sucede algo? – Me pregunto sin quitarme la mirada. Yo solo mire a la luna, luego lo mire a él.  
-No pasa nada, pensaba que eras otra… persona  
-¿Puedo entrar?  
-Claro – Me aparte de la ventana para que el pudiera pasar. Al hacerlo la cerré – Y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Yo – Dio una pausa antes de continuar – me venía a disculpar por lo de la otra noche  
-¿Disculpar? – No le entendía – Tú ¿Por qué? Tú no hiciste nada  
-Por eso – Sus manos me toman de los hombros – No hice nada y pude evitar que pasaras, todo lo que pasaste… – Al ver que yo solo lo miraba y no decía nada retiro sus manos, yo no esperaba esa reacción de él, ni menos una disculpa.  
-Oye, enserio no tienes que disculparte, si no otra persona… aunque encuentro que ella tiene razón, debí hacer algo…  
-No – Me interrumpió – Hiciste bien al no hacer nada, pudo haberte pasado algo peor si te enfrentabas a él – Ahora si me asuste, su tono de voz me decía que hablaba en serio ¿Qué me pudo haber pasado? Ni me lo quiero imaginar.  
Hubo un gran silencio luego de eso. Él me miraba, pero yo no lo hacía, mi mirada vagaba por mi habitación, buscando cualquier escusa para no verlo, pero aún así, no pude evitar mirarlo, me fije en su rostro, luego en sus ojos. Hace mucho que no sentía esa emoción, esa sensación como la primera vez que lo vi. Estábamos tan cerca, un paso, no menos que un paso para que nuestros rostros acortaran la distancia y pasara, lo que tenía que pasar.  
Yo veía como él se acercaba, yo también lo hice, pero no sucedió nada… mi celular sonó, interrumpiendo un momento que jamás pude creer ¿Acaso siento algo hacia él? Es un espíritu, ¿Cómo sentir atracción por él? Bueno es lindo y todo, pero esa no es razón para besarlo, aunque no pierdo nada, pero no es bueno ilusionar a las personas, menos si es el encargado del frío ¿Se lo imaginan enojado? ¿Furioso?  
Me aparte de inmediato, no quería cometer algo que quizás a futuro me arrepienta. Agarre el celular y lo observe, un mensaje de mi amiga, pero no de Ariadna, si no de mi otra amiga, Elena. Luego de contestarlo deje el celular en su lugar.  
-¿Una llamada?  
-No, un mensaje de mi amiga, quería saber porque no respondía… - Algo quedo en mi cabeza ¿Cómo sabía eso de las llamadas? ¿Tenía celular? ¿Un espíritu con celular? Ahora que, el Conejo de Pascua tiene Facebook – ¿Cómo sabes de eso?  
-Moira tiene uno al igual que todos ustedes… - Sonrío por un momento, quizás recordando algo, pero luego abrió los ojos como platos y me miro preocupado, como si hubiera dicho algo malo – Lo siento, no quería decirlo, es que yo… – Al ver mi cara se detuvo, era en serio, yo no estaba enojada con él, y que nombrara a Moira no me iba hacer cambiar de opinión – olvídalo –Dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer entendió el mensaje.  
-Tranquilo, yo no te voy a morder.  
-Lo sé.  
Encontré que estar de pie era algo ridículo. Me senté en mi cama y con un gesto de mi mano lo invite a que el hiciera lo mismo.  
-¿Quién era el del mensaje? – Pregunto. Su cabeza apoyada en su bastón me miraba curioso mientras sonreía.  
-Ya te dije, una amiga – Y no sé porque, una idea se me cruzo en la mente - ¿Las quieres conocer?  
-¿Conocerlas? Eso es imposible  
-Es más fácil de lo que crees, por fotos – Atreves de mi celular le comencé a mostrar una foto en las que salían mis dos amigas – La de pelo negro es Ariadna y la de rulos que parece un león es Elena.  
-¿Son tus amigas?  
-Las mejores, son un par de locas pero que sería sin ellas, siempre me hacen reír, me alegran en los momentos tristes, me ayudan cuando me meto en problemas, y sobre todo, siempre están conmigo – Jack me seguía mirando alegre, pero luego su cara cambio a una triste.  
-Ojala mi amiga sea como las que tienes.  
-¿Qué paso con Moira?  
-Problemas, en verdad peleas, pero no importa, ya se le pasara, y como antes seguiremos siendo lo que somos, amigos.  
No sé porque pienso que YO era el centro de la pelea. Era una vaga intuición, pero no puedo asegurar nada.  
-¿Hace cuanto son amigos? – Se que estaba triste, y pienso en ayudarlo, pero no sé nada de su amistad, por lo que para ayudarlo necesito saber cómo era su relación de amigos. Pero al ver que no me respondía comencé a dudar si de verdad era una buena idea. Quise cambiar de tema, pero él comenzó a hablar.  
-Luego de la batalla con Pitch – Hizo un gesto de desprecio con su cara – pasaron cuatro años, en esos entonces ella tenía catorce.  
-¿Y ahora cuanto tiene?  
-Diecisiete  
-¡Diecisiete! – Es que no lo podía creer ¡Moira! ¿Mayor que yo? ¿Por dos años? Pobre Andrés, le coquetea a una chica dos años mayor que él.  
-¿Te sorprende?  
-Bastante… me pregunto qué dirá Andrés… – Pero él no tomo en cuenta mi comentario, solo siguió con la historia.  
- La conocí en el lago, ella estaba patinando, era curioso, era la única que estaba allí, decidí quedarme, no vaya hacer que algo suceda, pensaba yo. Patinaba muy bien y a medida que seguía yo me acercaba a ella, hasta que se detuvo, yo no sabía porque, pero me di cuenta que era por mí, me estaba mirando a mí – Desde ese momento sus ojos se volvieron brillosos – Hubieras visto la emoción que tenía, una adolescente ¡Creyendo en mí! Era increíble – Dio una pausa, ese recuerdo lo hacía muy feliz – Y desde ese momento nos volvimos amigos… hasta ahora – Y la cara feliz y radiante que tenía ahora era seria y molesta.  
Me lo quede pensando por un buen rato, mejor no pregunto nada con respecto a ella, no mejoraría nada. Busque algo con que desviar la conversación, comencé a pensar y a mirar, y mis ojos curiosos se fijaron en un solo punto, su bastón.  
-¿Por qué llevas siempre contigo tú bastón? – Él dio un pequeño salto, estaba pensando en otra cosa, quizás sobre su amiga. Desde ahí me pregunte si había algo más en ese historial de amistad entre Jack y Moira, pero en estos momentos no es buena idea seguir preguntando.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Mi bastón? – Lo último lo dijo de un modo indiferente – ¡Ah! Mi cayado, lo llevo siempre porque es como mi energía, mi poder – Comenzó a mirar su, cayado – Con el puedo hacer mis tormentas, puedo congelar y hacer nieve, aunque también puedo hacer figuras de nieve sin el – Yo me quede observando su cayado, parecía interesante – ¿Lo quieres ver?  
-¿En serio? ¡Ya!  
Al tenerlo en mis manos sentía un frío que me erizaba la piel, pero a pesar de eso ese frío no me congelaba las manos, era raro. Pero más raro aún era que yo podía sentir una energía, un poder encerrado que espera salir solamente para congelar.  
-Guau – Fue lo único que pude decir mientras lo sostenía en mis manos – ¿Puedes hacer nevar? – Dije luego de un rato, sería fantástico poder ver como lo hace.  
-Obvio, o no me llamaría él espíritu del invierno.  
-¡Genial!  
-Pero hay una cosa, ¿quieres que nieve en tu cuarto o afuera?  
-¿En mi cuarto? – Sería fantástico, hermosos e increíble, pero… – Prefiero ver nevar afuera  
-¿Sabes que te estás perdiendo la oportunidad única de ver nieve caer en tu habitación? – Me dijo sarcástico.  
-Lo sé, pero, deseo más verlo por mi ventana que dentro de mi habitación.  
Jack se encogió de hombros – Como quieras – Camino hacia la ventana, y al parecer algo sucedió, se quedo inmóvil y luego corrió desenfrenado para abrirla.  
-¿Qué ocurre? – Fue lo que atiné a decir, no comprendía.  
-Es una pesadilla – Respondió furioso – Nos ha estado espiando, quizás desde hace tiempo – Abrió la ventana, estaba preparado para salir volando, pero yo lo detuve tomándolo del brazo  
-¡Estás loco! ¡Es una trampa!  
-¡Se convertirá en una trampa si no lo detengo! – Se libero de mi agarre, sin pensarlo me moví hasta quedar al frente de él y así poder cubrirle la pasada para que no saliera.  
-¡¿Cómo sabes que esto no es una trampa?! – Lo mire suplicante – ¿Cómo sabes que después de que te vayas no aparecerán más pesadillas por aquí? – Se quedo callado, pensando, pero luego su cara me mira otra vez.  
- Si eso sucede, estaré de vuelta antes de lo que piensas – Su mano me movió de mi lugar. Sentí el aire frío detrás de mí, voltee mi cara, él no estaba, se había ido. Cerré la ventana, pero antes de irme con un susurro dije:  
-Suerte.


	12. La vida continúa

_-Me encanta la lluvia… – Yo no contestaba, presentía que algo malo pasaría si lo hacía, pero ella siguió insistiendo – ¿A ti no, Andrea?  
-Me gusta… pero no cuando tengo que caminar debajo de ella  
-Ya déjate de payasadas y vamos a andar en bicicleta  
-Con lluvia el camino es muy resbaloso y lo sabes muy bien Jane – Ella ríe ante mi crítica, aunque yo no le encuentro la gracia.  
-No seas así, vamos, solo será ida y vuela… princesa  
-¡No! – Seguí firme en mi decisión – ¡Y no me llames princesa! – Agregue  
-Ves que eres una mala amiga…. _

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Hace mucho que no soñaba con la pelirroja de Jane. Siempre eran los mismo sueños, los mismos recuerdos… con el tiempo deje de soñar, en otras palabras "deje de recordar", pero de nuevo su nombre ronda por mi mente. Espero que por lo menos los sueños duren una semana…  
De madrugada salí a caminar, me encanta el aire, y junto con el frío y el sol hacen de este día uno de los mejores.  
Camine en dirección al bosque para llegar de nuevo al parque, pero no recordaba por donde me guío Jack, asique tuve que conformarme con la nieve como asiento y un árbol como apoyo para mi espalda. Me quede sentada durante un largo tiempo, respiraba ese rico aire fresco con olor a libertad, admiraba lo hermoso que era el paisaje y escuchaba las distintas melodías de los pájaros, sin duda este lugar era el paraíso…  
Recordé a Elena, era muy buena dibujando, no como yo (aunque cualquiera comparado conmigo es mejor en el dibujo), quizás a ella le hubiera encantado este lugar para dibujarlo en uno de sus cuadernos. También me acorde de Ariadna, este espacio es perfecto para que uno le llegue la inspiración y pueda cantar o crear una canción, ella es muy buena cantando y mejor aún cuando lo hace con la guitarra… y yo, bueno, si a talento se refieren yo no tengo ninguno. Soy esa clase de chica aburrida, la que en su vida nunca pasa nada nuevo para contar, la que no hace nada ¿Por qué? Porque soy buena en nada… Dicen que con esfuerzo se puede lograr cualquier cosa, intente aprender a dibujar y ni un círculo perfecto logre, ni hablar de cuando intente aprender a cantar… Pero a pesar de que no tengo nada que me haga diferente a los demás, estoy aquí, en un lugar que yo podía decir "normal" pero no lo es, en este lugar vi seres que jamás pude creer que fueran reales, conocí a los guardianes y al divertido y arrogante Jack Frost… y no necesite nada que me hiciera brillar para poder hacerlo. Cuando regrese a casa veré las cosas de una manera diferente, no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en eso.  
Hablando de divertido y arrogante Jack Frost ¿Dónde estará? La última vez que lo vi fue para seguir a una pesadilla, ojala haya tenido suerte, no quiero verme en la obligación de sacarle un diente a Diego para llamar a los guardianes… otra vez.  
Deje mi puesto en el árbol, decidí ir a buscar a Jack.  
Comencé a caminar dejando el rastro de mis pisadas en la nieve, el bosque pronto término y voltee mi cabeza para mirarlo por última vez, iba a extrañar ese lugar.  
Al estar de nuevo entre casas comencé a buscar con la mirada al chico del invierno. La mañana paso rápido, no sé cuanto he caminado pero lo que si se es que tengo hambre. Abandone (por el momento) la búsqueda y me devolví a casa, para que mencionar las veces que me perdí para encontrar la ruta de vuelta, pero al fin y al cabo lo que importa es que pude llegar a la casa de mis abuelos.  
En mi segunda salida lleve mi mp3 para entretenerme con música mientras caminaba, pero no va a poder ser así ¿Por qué? Bueno, cierta personita pequeña también quiso caminar y no tuve más opción que traerlo conmigo.  
- Andrea ¿Te cuento algo? Una noche anterior tuve un sueño súper mega extraño – Comenta mi querido hermano Diego.  
- ¿Qué soñaste esta vez? – Respondí sin darle importancia  
- Que conocí a Sandman, el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua y ¡Santa Claus! – Yo abrí los ojos como platos y lo mire, eso no había sido un sueño, había sido real, pero para él no lo era.  
- ¿Estás seguro que fue un sueño?  
- Como crees, da – Pronuncio esa palabra con tono de burla – Además no solamente estaban ellos, estabas tú, Andrés, Moira y un chico de pelo blanco… si mi abuela me dijo como se llamaba – Dijo apretando el puño – ¡A si! Jack Frost.  
- ¿Y tú crees que fue un sueño?  
- Si  
- Diego ¿No me digas que ya dejaste de creer? ¡Fue hace un día!  
- ¿Me ves cara de idiota? – Se defendió con una seriedad que me dio miedo.  
- No quise decir eso y lo sabes bien, pero lo que si quise decir es que tu sabes que son reales ¿Por qué ahora dices que fue un sueño?  
Se demoro un largo tiempo en contestar, pero luego comenzó a hablar sin antes dar un suspiro.  
- Esta bien, yo se que son reales, pero es difícil creerlo cuando mamá me dijo que solo fue un sueño…  
- Pero no lo es  
- ¡Ya sé que no lo es! ¿Y tú que me alegas? Tú también me dijiste que no eran reales  
- Me podrías decir ¿Cuándo?  
- Cuando tenía cuatro años. Me entere de la existencia de Santa Claus, quise mandarle una carta para Navidad, te pedí que me la escribieras y te comenzaste a reír.  
Cerré los ojos. Diego decía la verdad, yo me reí de lo que él me pidió. Yo no creía en Santa Claus, y que él me pidiera escribirle una carta lo encontraba ridículo ¿Para qué pedirle un regalo a alguien que no existe? Era lo que pensaba en esos tiempos, cuando tenía once años, pero ahora, me arrepiento de haber pensado así…

- ¿Te acuerdas hermana? Se me hace que si  
- Si, si me acuerdo… Pero no fue mi intención, yo… es que… yo no creía en él…  
- Y me dices ahora que son reales, que buena hermana mayor tengo – Asentía con la cabeza mientras hablaba.  
- Lo siento Diego, yo pensé que por eso no dejarías de creer  
- Pensaste mal… pero aún así te perdono – En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa. Diego, mi hermanito de ocho años, aunque a veces es insoportable, que haría yo sin él.  
No me di cuenta, llegamos a una calle que al parecer la conozco, ¡Ah sí! Fue cuando vi que Pitch…  
- ¡No puede ser! – Exclame mientras me lleve la mano a la frente  
- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – Ignore la pregunta de Diego, en mi cabeza solo rondaba una idea "Estas caminando a la casa de Moira, y de seguro no olvido la pelea"  
Por dentro deseaba con fuerza que si haya olvidado aquel tormentoso encuentro, o mejor, que no me encuentre con ella, pero como la vida es tan fácil tuve la afortunada suerte de verla afuera del jardín de su casa, muchas gracias, querida vida…  
Conversaba con un grupo de chicos y chicas, y al parecer me vio caminar porque su mirada estaba fija en mí y me sonreía, pero no de una forma amigable y alegre, si no de una forma que oculta gran odio y rencor. Le dijo algo al grupo y al instante caminaban a mi dirección. Yo cerré los ojos por un instante pensando en cómo huir con Diego en mis brazos.  
Estábamos frente a frente, el grupo que la acompañaba se apartaron para no chocar conmigo, pero hubo una excepción, Moira paso por mí lado izquierdo (donde no estaba Diego), no se corrió ni yo tampoco lo hice, y lo único que conseguí fue un empujón fuerte por parte de su hombro.  
- Auch – Me dije a mí misma mientras que con mi otra mano intentaba pasar el dolor del golpe.  
- ¿Por qué hizo eso? – Me miro mi hermano confundido.  
- No lo sé, solo ella lo sabe, y no puedo leer mentes – Diego se río ante mi respuesta.  
Al estar frente a la casa de Moira me pude percatar de que Jack estaba también, apoyado en un árbol con su cayado. Estaba serio, pero sonrió al verme.  
- ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todas partes – Le dije  
- No por todas partes, te falto buscarme aquí – Respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Solo puede rodar los ojos y sonreír.  
Escuche unos murmullos por detrás, eran el grupo de Moira que desde la distancia me miraban raro. Cuando yo los mire siguieron caminando, y solo pude escuchar por parte de Moira:  
- ¡Déjenla! Esta loca, cree que habla con alguien – Luego de su comentario comenzaron a reír.  
Yo no los miraba, pero supe que ya no estaban a la vista al no escuchar sus risas.  
- No le hagas caso – Me trato de animar Jack. Lo mire, el también se veía angustiado por lo que dijo ella.  
Intente no molestarme, pero no podía ¡Ella también lo ve y me dice loca! ¡¿Desde cuándo le comencé a caer mal?! ¿Qué le hice yo?  
- No te preocupes – Le respondí a Jack luego de calmar mi ira – Alguien un día me dijo: El que le hace caso a un tonto es más tonto.  
Ambos sonreímos.  
- Hola Jack – Interrumpió el momento Diego. Lo mire de reojo, pero no podía enojarme, aún me sentía culpable por reírme cuando me pidió que le escribiera una carta a Santa Claus.  
- Hola ¿Diego? – Este se agacho hasta quedar del porte de mi hermano – Me podrías dejar un momento a solas con Andrea, necesito hablar algo con ella.  
- ¿Algo como qué?  
- Algo súper secreto – Susurro Jack – planeo hacer nevar mañana y necesito su ayuda pero es un secreto… ¿Me dejarías hablar con ella?  
- ¡Vas hacer nevar mañana! – Jack afirma con su cabeza – ¡Genial! No te preocupes, me iré de inmediato – Se alejo corriendo de mí lado.  
- ¡Pero no te vayas muy lejos! – Le grite a Diego al verlo alejarse. Este me levanta la mano en puño con el pulgar arriba mientras comienza a jugar con la nieve. Yo sonreí al verlo, mire a Jack, el también lo veía jugar – ¿De verdad harás nevar mañana? – Pregunte.  
- Si, ayer no pude hacerlo.  
- Y hablando de ayer… ¿Qué paso con la pesadilla?  
- No la pude atrapar. Estaba persiguiéndola cuando de un momento a otro desapareció – Al oír esto comencé a preocuparme, ¿Qué pasaría después? Si la pesadilla estaba espiándonos era por algo.  
- ¿Y qué hiciste?  
- Fui con el resto de los guardianes – Y antes de que dijera algo continuo – Les avise sobre la pesadilla y hemos decidido dejar de esperar, estamos haciendo un plan para terminar de una vez por todas con este lío  
Al escucharlo me calme un poco, pero aún así no paraba de darme vueltas todo lo que había ocurrido ¿En qué momento mi vida dejo de ser normal?

**No muy lejos de ahí un cuervo de arena negra vigilaba la escena. Dejo su árbol para comunicarle las nuevas noticias a su amo, Pitch.  
El Coco estaba sentado en su trono. La pesadilla entra al salón y se apoya en su hombro derecho.  
- ¿Qué noticias traes? – Le pregunta el amo alegre. El cuervo le da la noticia. Pitch abre los ojos para luego gritar con odio y golpear la muralla con sus manos en puño.**


	13. Traición

Una mujer camina para luego correr desenfrenada, un gran grito hizo que entrara en pánico ¿Qué había pasado? Con las dos manos abre la puerta del gran salón que apenas tiene luz, y lo único que ve es a su novio gritando como loco.  
- ¡Pitch! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!  
- Úrsula – Responde el nombrado. De inmediato su compostura cambia y deja de golpear la pared.  
- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Le dice con molestia mientras se acerca al hombre.  
- Una pesadilla me trajo información – Contesta con suavidad.  
- ¿Y?  
- Los guardianes… – Susurro con las manos en puño – ¡Tienen un plan! – Grito tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos.  
- ¿Y por eso gritas?  
- Tú no entiendes, llevo varias horas pensando en que hacer y… ¡Desde que ese maldito Jack Frost escapo! ¡Y ahora viene ese cuervo anunciando que ellos ya tienen un plan para acabarme! ¡¿Es que no entiendes?!  
- ¡Yo si entiendo! – Grito Úrsula, pero luego suavizo la voz – Pero tú no entiendes… mientras tú finges que estás haciendo algo parecido a un "plan", yo, ya lo hice… – Hablo Úrsula dando vueltas alrededor de Pitch lentamente.  
- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto este con el ceño fruncido. Úrsula se detiene al frente de él, acerca su cara con la mano y susurra – Ya lo veras – Aparta la cara de su novio y se retira del salón.  
Úrsula abandona la guarida de Pitch. En su mente solo yace una idea, sonríe al pensar en lo fácil que será. Camina hasta quedar frente a una casa. Las luces están apagadas, ya es de noche, pero ella sabe que no todos están durmiendo, hay alguien que sigue despierto, o mejor dicho, despierta. Úrsula vuela hasta la habitación de la chica, y allí la encuentra, esta dando vueltas de un lado a otro, susurrando palabras con odio.  
- ¡Esa maldita! Si no fuera por ella nada de esto hubiera pasado – Lanza un pequeño grito la chica mientras tiene sus manos en la cabeza – ¡Esa hija de…! No, Moira, contrólate – Respira varias veces con lentitud, pero aún así explota – ¡A quien engaño! ¡Si no fuera por ella yo estaría con él! – Frustrada camina y se sienta en la orilla de su cama.  
El ser espectro levanta una ceja, va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba. Úrsula decide entrar, abre la ventana y sin ser notada su presencia decide hablar.  
- ¿Con quién podrías estar? – Pregunta con una mano en la barbilla. Moira de inmediato se da vuelta para ver de quien proviene la voz.  
- Tú – Responde con odio – ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir? – Le grita a la mujer, pero ella solo se ríe.  
- Cariño, no hay para que ponerse así – Se acerca a Moira pero esta se aleja.  
- ¿A qué has venido? – Insiste la chica. Úrsula no le presta atención a su pregunta y comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación, buscando algo… – ¿Y bien? ¡Responde!  
- ¿Me hablas a mí? ¡Ah, perdón! No te estaba escuchando... – Toma un libro que encuentra en el estante, y antes de que Moira dijera algo continuo – ¿Dónde esta?  
- ¿Quién?  
- ¿Cómo que quien? ¡Jack Frost! Tú amigo, no se supone que debiera estar contigo… – La chica aparta la mirada de la rubia, el ser espectro sonríe ante eso – ¿Ya no son amigos?  
Moira de inmediato vuelve a mirar a la mujer, furiosa.  
- Si lo somos – Responde secamente.  
- ¿A si? – La mujer comienza a buscar paginas al azar en el libro – ¿Y porque no esta? – No recibió respuesta por su pregunta, era hora de comenzar el juego. Mira el libro, encontró la pagina que buscaba, pone el dedo índice y lo cierra. Camina hacia Moira y con la otra mano le toma el hombro indicándole con la cabeza que hay que sentarse.  
- Dime, ¿qué es lo que paso? – Pregunta el ser espectro.  
- Yo… él… es que… todo iba bien, pero… – No supo como continuar, cerró los ojos y una lagrima paso por su mejilla, de inmediato se la seco con la manga.  
- Cariño, no llores…  
- ¿Llorar? No.  
- Se cómo te sientes.  
- No lo sabes…  
-Si lo sé. Se lo que sientes al saber que tú y Jack podrían tener algo ahora mismo si no fuera por esa… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?  
- Andrea – Susurra con odio.  
- Si, si no fuera por Andrea tú y Jack podrían ser novios… pero ella vino y tubo que arruinar las cosas ¿No es así?  
Moira agacha la cabeza, pero luego la levanta y se encara contra la mujer.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
- ¿Yo? Nada… solo quiero ayudarte  
- ¿Ayudarme?  
- Si, ayudarte – Se pone de pie quedándose frente a Moira – Yo me deshago de Andrea y a cambio tú me averiguas los planes de los guardianes – La chica se queda callada ante esa oferta – Piénsalo Moira, con Andrea fuera del camino las cosas serán más fáciles entre tú y Jack – Abre la pagina que estaba guardada por su dedo índice y le extiende el libro a la chica. Ella lo toma y lee lo que esta escrito en él.  
Luego de varios minutos de pensar Moira mira al ser espectro con sus ojos verdes.  
- ¿Te desharás de Andrea? – El ser espectro sonríe y asiente con la cabeza – ¿No la mataras?  
- Si eso quieres…  
- ¡No! – Grita poniéndose de pie – Me refiero a que… harás que ella ya no esté en el camino, que se vaya de aquí, para siempre – Dice mirando a los ojos de la mujer.  
- Créeme cuando te digo – Pone su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica – Que no la volverás a ver, **jamás.**  
- ¿Jamás? – Úrsula le da una sonrisa como respuesta – Pero no la mataras, de acuerdo  
La mujer rueda los ojos y responde:  
- Si, no la matare, ya entendí… entonces – Quita la mano del hombro de Moira y la extiende hacia ella – ¿Trato?  
Moira queda mirando la mano del ser espectro, duda un poco pero luego la toma y la aprieta con firmeza.  
-Trato.  
-Bien – Úrsula camina hacia la ventana – Andrea desaparecerá de vuestras vidas a cambio de que tú me digas los planes de los guardianes ¿Entendido?  
-Entendido.  
El ser espectro se va de la habitación con una sonrisa amigable, pero al estar afuera, con los pies en tierra, su sonrisa no era por ser amable, si no porque le daba risa.  
- Que ingenuos son los humanos… cuando aprenderán.

Moira cierra la ventana. Esta feliz, por fin podrá estar sin Andrea. Se acuesta con una sonrisa y cierra los ojos pero antes de soñar los abre.  
- ¿Tome la decisión correcta? – Susurra confundida. Pero luego vuelve a cerrar los ojos, ya era tarde para arrepentirse sobre el trato, la decisión ya fue tomada y lo único que queda es esperar a que se cumpla. 


	14. La desición

**damelifrost: Ponte en el lugar de Moira y la entenderás ;) y con eso súmale su carácter xD **

**ana membrives: No, no la usas mucho :D **

* * *

Al día siguiente Moira sale a buscar a Jack. Ya no esta insegura, al contrario, siente que el trato que realizo con Úrsula fue una gran idea de la cual no se iba a arrepentir nunca, fue una completa tonta al dudar anoche.  
Encuentra a Jack jugando con algunos niños a una guerra de nieve, parecía muy contento, era su oportunidad. Se acerca hasta quedar al lado de él, lo mira y con una gran sonrisa y animo le dice: "¡Hola!" Pero en cambio Jack, solo la mira de reojo, y con una indiferencia le responde seco un simple "Hola".  
– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque me hablas así? – Pregunta Moira a la defensiva y con una pisca de enojo.  
– Y preguntas – Le responde irritado – ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hiciste ayer? ¿Lo que le hiciste pasar a Andrea?  
– No hice nada malo – Contesta con calma, ella no podía creer que siempre la acusaran de lo mismo.  
– A no ¡Déjenla, esta loca!– Grita furioso Jack al recordar las palabras de su supuesta amiga.  
– Solo estaba jugando, no te lo tomes en serio…  
– ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Hiciste que la tomaran como loca y más encima negaste que yo existiera! – Exclama Jack moviendo los brazos, por muy que quisiera a su amiga, muchas veces lo sacaba de quicio.  
– ¡No hice eso!  
– ¿A no? Acaso no recuerdas que también dijiste "Cree que habla con alguien", cuando tú también hablas con ese alguien ¿Lo recuerdas?  
La chica se queda en silencio, ella y su boca. No sabía cómo salir de la pelea para poder averiguar lo que necesitaba.  
– ¿Qué te pasa Moira? Tú no eras así… – Agrego el joven peliblanco calmando un poco su voz. Moira lo vuelve a mirar a los ojos.  
– No pasa nada – Contesta cortante – Lo único que pasa es que te cuesta saber que ella es el problema.  
– ¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Andrea?  
– Si, gracias a ella estamos así.  
Jack comienza a reír ante lo que escucha – Moira, entiende, ella no es el problema. Todo podría ser como antes si tú dejaras de hacer estupideces.  
– ¡Yo no hago estupideces! ¡Ella las hace!  
– ¡No las hace! ¡Porque el verdadero problema aquí no es ella si no tú!  
La chica abre los ojos de par en par, no se espero esa reacción de parte de su amigo.  
Los niños que estaban atentos escuchando la pelea abrieron la boca ante lo que dijo el guardián de la diversión. Jack los miro, no esperaba que la pelea fuera presenciada por ellos.  
– Nos disculpan un momento – Tomo a su amiga del brazo – Volvemos pronto, ustedes… ¡sigan jugando! – Les dice fingiendo una sonrisa alegre.  
Jack se llevo a su amiga a un lugar apartado de la gente. Cuando estuvieron solos su sonrisa desapareció.  
– Moira, no fue mi intención… – Intento disculparse, el también creía que llego bastante lejos.  
– Si sé que no fue tu intención – Interrumpió Moira – Con todo este alboroto a cualquiera nos vuelve locos – En ese momento a la chica se le ocurrió una idea, Jack no conversaría amigable con ella hasta que ella reconociera su "error". Asique tratando de parecer arrepentida comenzó a hablar. – Y con eso me refiero que estoy exagerando un poco las cosas…  
Jack miro a su amiga dudoso, será que… ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¡Se estaba disculpando! ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué había hecho con su amiga?  
– Moira, me estas asustando – Dijo Jack asombrado ante la situación. La chica ante eso lo quedo mirando serio, para ella también era raro pero tenía que hacerlo si quería tener lo que necesitaba.  
– Si, a mí también me da miedo… ¿Me dejas continuar? Se me va el hilo – Alego con enojo al espíritu, este solo asintió con la cabeza.  
– Continua, no te interrumpo más – Dice apretando los labios, la escena le daba risa y no quería arruinarla, era un momento que jamás creyó ver.  
– Se que en estos días me he comportado como una completa idiota – Jack comenzó a reír, incluso Moira también, ella tampoco creía que esas palabras estaban saliendo de su boca – Y es verdad, estoy exagerando, incluso creo que llegue a mi limite, pero tratare de no volver a perder la cabeza – La chica miro al peliblanco. Jack intento ponerse serio, pero no podía, con solo mirar la cara de su amiga volvía a reír.  
– Lo siento – Dijo antes de comenzar con las carcajadas.  
– No te rías – Le respondió Moira con seriedad, pero a quien mentía, a ella también le daba risa. No pasaron ni dos segundos para que ella también comenzara a reír.  
Luego del buen momento los dos amigos hicieron una guerra de nieve. No paraban de sonreír, ni de hacerse bromas, ni de empujarse para que el otro callera en el manto blanco que estaba debajo de sus pies.  
Cuando la energía se acabo, ya estaba anocheciendo. Los dos amigos estaban sentados en una banca del parque. De vez en cuando volvían a reír recordando la batalla.  
– Fue muy épico cuando no te esperabas que llegara una bola de nieve a tu cara – Comento Moira volviendo a reír.  
– Y cuando te caíste cerca de una pareja, me comenzaste a regañar y ellos te miraron raro – Agrego Jack entre risas.  
– Y cuando esquive una de tus bolas de nieve y le llego a una señora ¡Tuve que disculparme por ti!  
– ¡Sí! Y cuando te empezaste a disculpar, eso fue muy loco, nunca lo olvidare.  
Hubo un gran silencio. Los dos amigos se miraron a las caras para luego volver a reír mientras se quitaban las lágrimas con una mano.  
El momento de las risas término pronto dando paso al gran silencio. Moira se quedo viendo a Jack cuando recuerda la razón por la cual están llevándose bien en estos momentos.  
– Jack… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Le dice tímidamente a su compañero.  
– Si, dime.  
– Tú… los guardianes… – Comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras miraba al suelo – Han planeado algo para liberarse de Pitch – Dejo de jugar con las manos para mirar los ojos de Jack.  
– Si, algo hemos hecho…  
– ¿Qué cosa? – Interrumpió bruscamente. Jack la miro con extrañeza, noto que había vuelto a jugar con sus manos, Moira se dio cuenta y dejo de hacerlo, lo único que estaba logrando era delatar sus nervios.  
– ¿Por qué quieres saber? – Pregunto su amigo con bastante duda.  
– Porque… bueno, yo… Amm– No sabía que excusa decirle.  
– ¿Amm?  
– ¿Somos amigos? – Dijo finalmente con seguridad. No le gusto tener que usar esa excusa para tener que conseguir la información, pero si no lo hacía probablemente Jack la descubriría, y eso no era bueno.  
– Si, si lo somos. – Respondió con seguridad.  
– ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dices y ya? Soy tú amiga Jack, puedes confiar en… – Sin darse cuenta dejo la frase incompleta, no pudo continuar, la seguridad que tenía al inicio del día se desvaneció junto con la idea de traicionar a su amigo, porque eso iba hacer, iba a traicionar a Jack ¿Qué conseguiría con eso si lo hacía? Jack no volvería confiar en ella si descubría que le dijo el plan a Úrsula, eso dejaría las cosas peor que como están, pero ¿quién dijo que la iba a descubrir? Ella podría engañar a Jack y asegurarle que nada sabía, pero estaría de nuevo mintiendo y esa mentira duraría por siempre, definitivamente Moira no sabía qué hacer.  
– Si, sé que puedo confiar en ti – La voz de Jack interrumpió los pensamientos de Moira, se había olvidado de que el chico estaba junto a ella. – Lo que vamos hacer es enviar a uno de los guardianes para que hable con Pitch y su noviecilla. Les dirá de que si se rinden haremos como si nada de esto paso – Jack frunció el ceño, esa parte del trato no le gustaba mucho – Y si no aceptan Meme estará ahí, esta reclutando un ejército de sueños, lo hubieras visto ¡Tiene más de mil sueños! Y Tooth esta preparando a sus hadas, Norte sus espadas, Canguro… no se que esta haciendo él, y yo… – Tomó su cayado con fuerza – Tú ya sabes lo que voy hacer.  
Moira no dijo nada, se quedo pensativa, tenía la información que necesitaba Úrsula, pero aún no sabía si realmente se la diría.  
Un pequeño ruido entre las ramas de un árbol interrumpe los pensamientos de Moira. Ella y su acompañante dirigen la mirada hacia el origen del ruido pero al ver que no ocurrió nada se volvieron a mirar las caras.  
– Es tarde ¿Te llevo a casa? – Pregunto Jack. Moira de inmediato "salto" a sus brazos mientras sujetaba sus manos al cuello del espíritu.  
Al llegar a la casa de la chica Jack vio la aurora boreal.  
– Algo pasa. – Susurro. Moira se mordió el labio. – Parece que es urgente ¿Estarás bien?  
– Si, estaré bien. – Mintió. Jack la miro dudoso – ¡Anda! Canguro te esta esperando – Dijo con naturalidad.  
– Ya lo creo – Rodo los ojos dando una sonrisa. Fue hacia la ventana, salió volando y con la mano se despidió. – ¡Cuídate, regresare pronto! – Grito antes de desaparecer de la vista de su amiga.

Cuando Jack se fue los nervios de Moira estaban por explotar ¿Qué iba hacer? Ya no estaba segura si sería una buena idea delatar a su amigo. Úrsula en cualquier momento vendría y tendría que darle una respuesta, si se la decía, bien, pero tendría un cargo de conciencia por el resto de su vida, pero si no le decía el plan Úrsula podría reaccionar mal, y Jack no estaba allí para protegerla.

– ¿Qué voy hacer? – Se pregunto con angustia, y en ese momento sintió unos golpes. La chica trago saliva, la visita había llegado.


	15. ¿Aceptar o no?

**Por Andrea**

Todo fue tan rápido…  
Estaba durmiendo en mi cama, contenta, y de un momento a otro aparecen esos caballos de arena negra, persiguiéndome, me querían atrapar, me querían atrapar a mí ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les había hecho yo? No me lo podía explicar cuando corría por mi vida, exacto, corría por mi vida, porque desde un principio se noto que sus intenciones no eran buenas conmigo, incluso me lograron hacer una herida en el brazo, recién paro de sangrar.  
Me logre ocultar, aunque no serviría por mucho tiempo, las pesadillas estaban por todos lados, buscándome, y lo peor era que estaban por encontrarme, sentían mi miedo, y pronto mi peor temor se cumplió, me habían encontrado. El caballo sin piedad me arrastro para sacarme de la casa, trate de resistirme, pero tenía miedo, y el miedo me hizo débil ante ellos, no pude hacer nada para escapar de ellos, si no fuera por los guardianes que llegaron en ese momento quizás yo no estaría aquí. Pronto liberaron la casa de las pesadillas, huyeron, pero la casa quedo hecha un desastre. Me senté en el sofá, mis ojos estaban cristalinos, tenía rabia, miedo, tristeza, tenía muchas emociones en mi cabeza y no sabía por cual llorar.  
Los guardianes ahora están conversando, no sé de qué, los oigo hablar, pero no les entiendo, es como si mi cuerpo estuviera pero mi mente esta en otro lado.  
– ¿Te duele? – El Hada de los Dientes se acerco a mí, era la primera en acercarse a hablarme.  
– Un poco – Dije tocándome el brazo con timidez.  
– Déjame verlo – Abrió los ojos al ver la herida, no era tan mala, pero para ella sí lo fue – ¿Sangraste mucho? – Pregunto con un tono de preocupación.  
– Un poco, pero no es nada, fue un rasguño. – Me quede mirando el brazo, y una sonrisa irónica se cruzo por mi rostro – Estaba tan preocupada por huir que ni me di cuenta por donde pisaba, – Hable como si lo ocurrido fuera lo más natural del mundo, pero entre la sonrisa se vio al fin una lágrima – y me caí, así de sencillo.  
El hada me quedo mirando compasiva. Un ruido hizo que las dos volteáramos la cabeza, era Meme que nos estaba observando. Se acerco a mí, reviso mi brazo y esparció su arena dorada por mi herida, yo lo mire aterrada e incluso quise retirar el brazo, pero el hada me detuvo.  
– Confía. – Dijo mirándome a los ojos – Si siempre vives con temor en la vida nunca sabrás de lo que eres capaz. Confía en ti misma, no le tengas miedo a caer, y sobre todo, **cree** – Libero su agarre de mi brazo, lo observe, la arena de Sandman no estaba y mi herida tampoco –, y veras como tus heridas se van sanando. – Agrego con una sonrisa, la cual correspondí, aunque sabía muy bien que de sabias palabras vienen estúpidas acciones.  
Unos gritos se escucharon de la otra sala, el hada y Sandman voltearon sus cabezas.  
– ¿Jack? – Se pregunto el Hada de los Dientes confundida.  
De inmediato me levante, fui hacia donde se escuchaban las voces y entre, todas las caras me miraron en seguida, y entre ellas ahí estaba él, quien al verme fue de inmediato a abrazarme, fue un fuerte abrazo, ya que no me podía liberar de él, pero al fin y al cabo me rendí y correspondí el abrazo.  
– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? – Eran unas de las tantas preguntas que pude escuchar que me hizo Jack, pero en lo único que estaba pendiente era que, mientras me abrazaba, me di cuenta de que Moira también estaba allí ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? pero eso no importa, lo importante es que vi la expresión de ella, en sus ojos había cierta tristeza, y al fijarse que yo la observaba aparto la mirada que estaba sobre Jack, frunció el ceño y se alejo.  
– Jack ¿Podrías…? – Dije algo incomoda, comprendí que a Moira no le gusto la escena, e incluso estaba entendiendo porque me odia tanto.  
– Lo siento – Se disculpo mientras se aparto de mí. Me sonrió, pero yo no le devolví la sonrisa, solo me aparte de él – ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto.  
– ¿Si ocurre algo? Nada, es solo que… la casa es un desastre, no sé cómo esta mi familia y más encima unos caballos locos intentaron secuestrarme o peor, matarme – Conteste irónicamente – Necesito respuestas Jack ¡Respuestas! – Me separe de él y mire a todos los guardianes – ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué esos caballos vinieron a buscarme? ¿Y qué querían de mí? Me podrían responder, solo eso pido.  
Hubo un gran silencio en el ambiente, ninguno de los guardianes me respondía y eso me alarmaba más. En estos momentos deseo que mi vida vuelva a ser como antes, normal.  
– Norte, ella debe saber lo que sucede – Dijo el Hada de los Dientes. Todos la miramos, y luego de eso Santa Claus suspiro. Se acerco a mí, algo inseguro pero con pasos firmes. Agacho su cuerpo hasta quedar de mi porte y apoyando unas de sus manos en mi hombro me dijo:  
– Tendrás que irte con nosotros.  
– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclame sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.  
– No te alarmes, será por un corto tiempo.  
– ¿Y qué corto será ese tiempo? – Pregunte a la defensiva, yo no me quiero ir, no me quiero ir con ellos, desde que los conocí lo único que he tenido son problemas.  
– No lo sé, y sinceramente ni siquiera sabemos porque las pesadillas te atacaron a ti.  
– ¿A qué se refiere?  
– Pitch destruyo nuestro refuerzo, destruyo los sueños de Meme, el palacio de Tooth, la madriguera de Conejo, incluso mi taller. Llame a los guardianes, esta era la esperanza de acabar con Pitch, pero nadie sabe cómo se entero, y…  
– Fue ahí cuando sacamos la conclusión de que todo eso era una distracción, – Interrumpió Jack – habían muchas pesadillas atacando a los sueños de los niños, y muchas estaban en dirección a ir a la casa de Moira. Fui solo a donde ella, pero al llegar – Hubo una pausa – no había nada. – Se acerco a mí con las manos temblorosas – Te juro que yo no sabía que vendrían a tú casa, recién un hadita me vino a buscar y por eso estoy aquí, me siento muy mal, pude haberte defendido pero no estaba contigo… – Se quedo un momento en silencio, pero luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos – Pero esta vez será diferente, ven con nosotros, no te pasara nada y te prometo que volverás a casa antes de lo que piensas – En sus ojos había una gran suplica, como si supiera en lo que estoy pensando. Mire a todos los guardianes y luego volví a mirar los ojos azules de Jack, esta decisión es más difícil de lo que creen.

– ¿Iras con nosotros? – Pregunto finalmente Jack, pero yo no sabía que responder.


	16. El taller de Santa

Al final acepte irme con ellos. Sería un suicidio quedarse y enfrentar esas pesadillas sola, después de todo ni mi familia me ayudaría, usaron ese sucio truco de hacerlos dormir.  
Todos estaban listos, incluso Moira iba con nosotros, solo Meme se quedaba, estaría allí para cuidar a mi familia, y a los yetis para que no se queden dormidos al limpiar el desastre. Estaba entretenida viéndolos, son muy graciosos.  
Sonreía cuando una presencia helada toma mi mano, era Jack.  
– Me alegra que aceptaras venir – Me dijo sonriente.  
– A mí no – Conteste con tristeza mientras apartaba mi mano.  
– Andrea, es por tu bien.  
– Si sé que es por mi bien – Respondí cortante, más de lo que debió ser porque Jack aparto la mirada y se fue a cambiar de asiento.  
– Jack – Lo llame, él se volteo – de verdad yo se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero en este momento no ando muy bien con las emociones – Intente remediar mi actitud anterior, y funciono, de inmediato me sonrió, pero antes de que dijera algo Norte nos aviso de que pronto saldríamos. El conejo que estaba en el asiento de atrás se sujeto con fuerza, yo lo quede mirando extrañada.  
– ¿Por qué esta así? – Le pregunte a Jack.  
– Ya lo veras – Miro al conejo y le sonrió con burla.  
En ese momento el trineo comienza a volar. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto vértigo, con tan solo sentir que el trineo daba sus vueltas en el aire me sujete con fuerza en donde pudiera.  
– Bienvenida a mi mundo – Me dijo Bunny. No conteste nada.  
Estaba aterrada en el trineo, Santa reía, Tooth estaba sentada como si nada pasara, y Jack con Moira se ríen del asustado conejo. ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Cómo no les da vértigo? ¿Cómo hacen para pode reírse a excepción del conejo?  
– ¿Dónde le enseñaron a conducir trineos? – Le pregunte a Santa aterrada.  
– ¿Enseñarme a mí? – Respondió indignado – ¡Yo les enseño a los demás! – Grito con alegría. Aún no me entra en la cabeza que él es el hombre que entrega los regalos en Navidad.  
Jack me miro, y al ver que no disfrutaba de la "diversión" se acerca de nuevo a mí, extiende su mano hasta alcanzar la mía y comienza a tirar. Abrí los ojos como platos al ver sus intenciones.  
– ¡No! ¡No me parare! – Solté de inmediato la mano de él y me sujete de nuevo.  
– Confía en mí, no te pasara nada.  
– Jack, confío en ti pero no en la persona que conduce el trineo – Ambos miramos a Norte, el cual seguía riéndose como demente.  
– Buen punto – Dijo aceptando la verdad de mis palabras – Pero por lo menos confía en que si te caes yo te atrapare. Puedo volar, no olvides eso – Agrego.  
– Esta bien – Conteste después de un rato al ver que él no se rendiría.  
Temblorosa me levanto de mi puesto, tambaleo un poco pero logro ponerme de pie.  
– Así es, ahora, toma mi mano – Camine con paso inseguro hasta la mano de Jack, pero cuando iba a tomarla él se alejaba.  
– ¡Oye!  
– Tú confía solamente.  
Dudando avance, pero por cada paso que daba el retrocedía, sin embargo aún así seguí caminando hasta que al fin logre tomar su mano. Los dos sonreímos ante eso, mirándonos a los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios.  
– ¡Aquí va el portal!  
Nuestra cara de felicidad cambio a una de miedo al oír las palabras de Norte. El hombre tiro una esfera y esta se convirtió en un portal. Si yo creía que antes manejaba como loco, estaba muy equivocada, dio unas vueltas que ni las montañas rusas tienen, subía, bajaba, vuelta a la izquierda, vuelta a la derecha y logro que cayera al suelo con Jack arriba mío. Él al ver en donde estaba se ruborizo, se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.  
– Lo siento – Dijo aun sonrojado.  
– No importa, cualquiera se cae y… ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunte al sentir más frío de lo normal.  
No fue necesario respuesta alguna, mire a mi alrededor y pude ver un paisaje extraordinario, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y la aurora boreal que estaba en el cielo me lo decía todo, estaba en el Polo Norte.  
– Guau – Susurre haciendo que vapor escapara de mi boca por el frío, aunque eso no me impidió que sonriera – Es grandioso – Mire de nuevo la aurora boreal, realmente es muy hermosa.

Cuando llegamos al taller de Santa fuimos recibidos por yetis. Norte les ordeno que fueran a dejarme a una habitación para que durmiera ¡Cuánto deseaba poder dormir!  
Iba caminando al lado del yeti, no paraba de hablarme, no le entendía nada, asique guarde silencio. De pronto alguien me toma la mano, adivinen quien fue.  
– Jack, se que eres… – Voltee mi cabeza pero no había nadie – ¿Dónde esta? Juraría que fue su mano.  
– Y no estás equivocada. – Respondió el nombrado. Voltee en dirección contraria y ahí estaba él, volando al lado mío – Hola – Saludó alegre.  
– Hola ¡Tanto tiempo!  
– Si, ya no recordaba tu cara ¿Bajaste de peso? – Le di un golpe en su cabeza – ¡Oye! Eso dolió…  
– Ni siquiera fue fuerte.  
– Oye, me preguntaba si…  
Me quede un rato esperando que siguiera hablando, mas no lo hizo. Lo mire y me di cuenta de que observaba a Moira, quien acababa de entrar a una habitación.  
– ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunte a Jack  
– Esto es raro.  
– ¿Qué cosa?  
– ¿Ah? No, nada – Puso sus pies en el suelo y fue caminando hacia donde se fue Moira – Te veo después – Se despidió y desapareció del lugar. ¿Qué vio? No lo sé, yo solo vi a Moira, pero nada más. Quizás ella le hizo una señal para que fueran a conversar, pero quien sabe.  
El yeti me dejo en el que sería mi cuarto. Al entrar me di cuenta de que era bastante grande, hasta tenía una mesita con galletas. De inmediato saque una, estaban deliciosas.  
– ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto el Hada de los Dientes. ¿Cuándo entro?  
– Si, me gusta mucho.  
Me sonrío. Se acerco a mi lado, se sentó en la que sería mi cama y saco una galleta, al parecer quería conversar.  
– ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – Dije sentándome frente a ella.  
– La que sea – Contesto mordiendo la galleta.  
– ¿Cómo supieron que me estaban atacando?  
– Fácil, Norte lo dijo.  
– ¿Y como él…?  
– Por su pansa. – Se acerco a mí, y como queriendo guardar un secreto me susurra al oído – Si Norte dice que siente algo en su pansa lo mejor es hacerle caso. Créeme. – Se alejo de mí y volvió a morder la galleta.  
– ¿Y porque Jack fue con Moira y no conmigo? – Estúpida pregunta, era su amiga, era obvio que iría con ella antes que conmigo, una conocida que apenas conoce.  
– Tú ya sabes cómo es él. Apenas vio que había peligro con Moira fue con ella, en cambio nosotros, supusimos que era demasiado obvio y escuchamos a Norte, quien presintió por su pansa que eran a ti a quien atacaban – Acabo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras me miraba.  
Seguimos hablando como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, cuando escuchamos un fuerte golpe proveniente del cierre de una puerta, ambas nos miramos y salimos de la habitación. Vi a Jack sujetando a Moira del brazo, se la llevaba a un lugar y esta intentaba liberarse de él.  
– Algo pasa, espera aquí – Me ordeno el hada mientras seguía a esos dos.  
Al principio le iba hacer caso pero luego pensé ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Qué malo pasaba? Solo eran Moira y Jack, no parecía nada malo, aunque la forma en que Jack se llevaba a Moira era bastante intimidante, estaba de verdad enojado. Tenía que ir.  
Seguí a Tooth, la cual sin saberlo me guió al salón principal. Entre, había un inmenso globo, no pude evitar abrir la boca, luego mire al frente y observe a los guardianes, y entre ellos estaba Jack, que acababa de gritar:  
– ¡Moira es una traidora!  
Todos abrieron los ojos, incluyéndome. Moira se libera de su agarre y se aleja de él.  
– La vi conversando con Úrsula recién, ella nos saboteo.  
– Tú me ayudaste.  
Todos dirigieron su vista hacia Jack.  
– ¡Yo te lo dije porque confié en ti! – Continúo sin darle importancia a las miradas.  
– ¡Y yo lo hice por los dos!  
– ¿Por los dos? – Pregunto sin creérselo. Desvió la mirada por un momento, sonrió con amargura y volvió a mirar a Moira – Madura – Fue lo único que dijo.  
– Si lo hago dejare de creer en ti.  
– ¡Pues hazlo! ¡Si eso hace que no hagas cosas estúpidas es lo mejor! – Le grito.  
En ese momento Moira no contesta, parecía que se iba a desmayar, como si un fuerte golpe le hubieran dado, pero no lo hizo, volvió a mirar al frente y se atrevió a contestarle.  
– Con que es estúpido ¿eh? ¿Sabes porque lo hice? Para que Andrea se fuera y no volviera.  
– ¿Lo hiciste por eso? ¡¿Acaso no viste lo que hizo en su casa?!  
– ¡Lo vi! Pero ella me dijo que no le haría daño.  
– ¡Estuvo a punto de matarte a ti y le creíste!  
– ¡Si porque quería que ella se fuera!  
– ¡¿Por qué?!  
– ¡Porque te amo!


	17. La historia de un espíritu

Mis ojos estaban abiertos. ¿Escuche bien? No me creía lo que acababa de oír. Moira amaba a Jack. Ella hablo con Úrsula. Y Jack, aún no responde.  
– ¿Acaso no vas a contestar? – Pregunto Moira, con un tono de desesperación en su voz.  
Jack tan solo ignoro lo que dijo, su mirada estaba perdida, su expresión era seria. Miro a su amiga, respiro profundo, fijo sus ojos azules a los verdes de ella, y fingiendo una sonrisa respondió:  
– Si hubieras dicho esto hace dos años, créeme que hubiera sido feliz, pero ahora… – No continuo hablando.  
– ¿Pero ahora qué? – Pregunto furiosa – ¡Dímelo!  
– Pero ahora desearía que jamás me hubieras dicho esto… – Desvió la mirada por un momento. Dejo de sonreír para volver a mirarla, serio, con los ojos llenos de dolor y angustia – ¿Contenta?  
No se que era peor, que siguieran hablando o que se quedaran en ese silencio. Hasta ahora nunca había visto a Jack actuar de ese modo tan frío y a Moira de esa manera tan vulnerable, en cuanto Jack le contesto, palideció, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y sus manos se apretaron en un fuerte puño. Y aún así, saco coraje para responderle, a pesar de que estaba a punto de llorar.  
– Eres un imbécil – Jack no respondió. Se quedo escuchándola, con la expresión fría en su rostro – ¡Eres el más grande imbécil! ¡Lo hice para que se fuera y tú me dices que no me quieres!  
– Si te quiero – La interrumpe – pero no te amo.  
– Todo es culpa de Andrea – Dice con odio en sus palabras.  
Yo no me moleste por eso. Moira estaba enamorada, ilusionada, al igual que yo una vez. Pero Jack no tenía el mismo pensamiento mío, rodo los ojos susurrando, no tan bajo porque todos lo escuchamos.  
– Otra vez con eso.  
– ¡¿Y que si es otra vez?! ¡Es la verdad! ¡Si ella no hubiera aparecido, Úrsula no hubiera venido y nada de esto estaría pasando! ¡Ella se tiene que ir! ¡Ha causado muchos problemas!  
Problemas… esa última frase y especialmente esa palabra me retumbo en la cabeza, como un frío recuerdo olvidado. Mi vista volvió al frente, estaba insegura pero de igual forma decidí hablar.  
– No te hubieras molestado en hablar con Úrsula – Dije casi en un murmullo. Todos me miraron, ninguno se esperaba que estuviera allí. Volví la vista al suelo ante eso, fue muy incomodo ver sus caras.  
– ¿Por qué no me hubiera molestado? – Pregunto cortante. Aún no se cómo no llora.  
– Yo… ya me voy.  
Hubo un gran silencio. Ella me miro incrédula, como si creyera que estaba bromeando y Jack, me miro abriendo los ojos de par en par.  
– ¿A qué te refieres? – Volvió a preguntar.  
– Vine aquí a visitar a mis abuelos, no a quedarme a vivir. No regresare, jamás.  
Nadie dijo algo, quedaron sorprendidos ante eso, ninguno sabía esto de mí, que me iba y no volvería, que solo sería una simple chica que conocieron y que luego me convertiría en un simple recuerdo.  
Moira se quedo muda. Se acerco a mí, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.  
– ¿Me engañaron? ¿Dime que esto es una mentira?  
No respondí, solo me mantuve con el rostro mirando hacia abajo, solamente lo alze al escuchar un grito ahogado y ver a Moira salir corriendo. Jack parecía que la iba a seguir pero luego se detuvo y salió volando en la dirección contraria.  
– Norte ¿hay que dejarlos solos? – Pregunto Bunny a Santa. Él suspiro, paso su mano por la cabeza, como si fuera una respuesta de vida o muerte.  
– No – Respondió al fin – yo iré con Jack. Tooth, ve si puedes conversar con Moira.  
El hada se alejo, junto con Norte. Bunny no dijo nada, solo se retiro en silencio, yo lo imite y me marche a mi habitación. Trate de dormir pero no podía. La pelea de Moira con Jack no me dejaba, como si fuera una pesadilla. Decidí dar una vuelta para luego volver a intentar dormir pero al salir me encontré con Tooth.  
– ¿Pudo hablar con Moira? – Pregunte, llamando su atención.  
– No, cerró la puerta con llave. Pero estará bien, solo necesita tiempo con ella misma– Dio una sonrisa para indicar que todo estaba bien. Se alejo, pero yo tenía algo que resolver.  
– ¿Por qué Jack hablo sobre dos años antes? ¿A qué se refería con eso?  
– ¿Quieres saberlo? – Contesto luego de un momento. Asentí con la cabeza – Ven – Me acerque enseguida a ella.  
Mientras caminábamos por el taller, escuchaba la historia que jamás supe de ellos dos.

_Cuando derrotamos a Pitch los niños lograron creer en Jack. Él pasaba todas las tardes jugando con ellos, por fin tenía amigos, ya no estaba solo… o eso creía él, porque a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los niños crecieron y un día no volvieron a verlo sin saber que Jack estaba en frente de ellos. Pobre Jack, estaba devastado, y más aún al saber que Jamie, el primer niño que lo vio, el primero en convertirse en su amigo… dejo de creer en él.  
Fue un tiempo muy triste para Jack. Dejo de encariñarse con los niños, solo jugaba con ellos pero nunca más se volvió a ilusionar y sobre todo, a ninguno lo volvió a llamar amigo. Pero un día, por casualidad fue al lago, y se topo con la sorpresa de que una niña, más bien una adolescente estaba patinando. Se quedo con ella e incluso se acerco. Sabía que no lo vería, no había peligro, sin embargo él nunca pensó que ella dejaría de patinar para ver en la dirección en la que él se encontraba.  
_

_**- ¿Por qué se detuvo? – Se pregunto Jack en voz alta, sabía que ella no lo escucharía.  
- ¿Quién eres? – Escucho decir como respuesta.**__  
__**Jack volteo la cabeza, y al ver que no estaba nadie más que él se señalo a si mismo abriendo los ojos de par en par.**__  
__**- ¿Me hablas a mí?  
- ¿A quién más?**_ _**– Respondió la chica con burla.  
- ¿Me hablas a mí?  
- ¡Sí! ¡Te hablo a ti!  
- ¿Me puedes ver?  
- ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no te vería?**__  
_

_Jack no lo podía creer, ella, esa chica lo estaba viendo y escuchando. Y a pesar de que no era niña ¡aún creía en él!  
_

_**- Soy Jack Frost – Se señalo a sí mismo con una gran emoción reflejada en sus palabras.  
-¡Ja! No inventes, es en serio ¿quién eres?  
- Soy Jack Frost ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?  
- Inténtalo.**__  
_

_Jack hizo nevar, incluso voló para demostrarle que era cierto lo que decía. La chica no tuvo más opción que creerle.  
Al final del día Jack la llevo volando a su casa.  
_

_**- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto antes de irse.  
- Me llamo Moira.**__  
_

_Desde ese día siempre estaban juntos, incluso luego de una semana Jack llevo a Moira al Polo Norte a conocernos. En ese entonces todo iba bien, aunque luego del tiempo a Jack le empezó a gustar Moira y ella… bueno, tenía novio.  
Jack sufría al verlos juntos, pero no hacía nada, no quería perder a su amiga, la única que tenía.  
Al pasar un año nos topamos con la sorpresa de que Pitch estaba de vuelta. Y lo descubrimos cuando Jack nos conto que estaba con Moira, jugaban a una guerra de nieve cuando la oscuridad los invadió, era él. Jack intento despejar el camino de las pesadillas para que Moira lograra escapar, pero ella, quedo en un estado de shock, no se movía, se quedo helada mientras veía como Pitch se acercaba con una guadaña. Por suerte Jack alcanzo a llevársela volando antes de que la mataran.  
Desde ese ataque se mantuvieron unidos más que nunca. Y más aún cuando Jack se entero de que Moira termino con su novio.  
En ese tiempo se veían muy felices y nuestro guardián comenzó a darse la esperanza de que quizás Moira lo quisiera más que un amigo. Sin embargo se equivoco.  
Un día le dejo una nota escrita en un libro que ella estaba leyendo y al final de eso una cita para juntarse. Había decidido que ese día le diría a Moira lo que sentía, y quizás no decirlo, un beso bastaría.  
Espero por mucho tiempo pero Moira no llegaba, en su lugar fue Pitch. Y llamando la atención de Jack le dijo que sabía dónde estaba su amiga.  
_

_**- Recibió una llamada de su ex novio, o quizás, novio ahora. – Pitch sonrío ante lo último que dijo.  
- Es mentira. –Contesto furioso Jack, sin creer nada.  
- ¿Crees eso? Anda a verla ¡dile porque no vino a verte! y te darás cuenta de que prefiere a su ex novio que a ti. **__  
_

_Termino atacando a Pitch, pero de todas formas le hizo caso. Fue a la casa de su amiga. Se veía muy feliz.  
_

_**- Moira ¿Por qué estas contenta? – Pregunto con curiosidad y tristeza en su voz.  
- ¡Es Harry! ¡Me llamo para juntarme con él! Dice que quiere volver, yo aún no sé, pero quedamos de juntarnos otro día, aunque yo ya no quiero…**__  
__**- ¿Te juntaste con él? –La interrumpió con enojo, dejando a Moira confundida.  
- Si pero yo…  
- ¡Por lo menos podrías haberme avisado de que te juntarías con tu noviecito que conmigo!  
- ¡Oye Jack! No permitiré que me hables así.**__  
_

_Pero Jack no la escucho, se fue, no quiso seguir con Moira. Ella decidió dejarlo, fue a su cama y tomo el libro que tenía que leer, y fue en ese momento en el cual descubrió la nota que le dejo, pero era tarde, él se había ido.  
Paso una semana hasta que lo volvió a encontrar. Estaba en una banca, riéndose de los niños que jugaban.  
_

_**- Jack, ¿dónde has estado**_? _**– Pregunto Moira preocupada, sentándose al lado de él.  
- Por aquí, jugando – Respondió calmado.  
- No volví con Harry  
- Ah, qué bueno. –Hubo un gran silencio antes de que Jack volviera a hablar – Moira –Dijo llamando la atención de la chica – ¿seguimos siendo amigos? – Pregunto dándole una sonrisa.  
**_

_Aunque la pregunta no le gusto para nada a Moira, acepto seguir siendo amigos.  
Desde ese momento no supimos nada de Pitch, hasta que llegaste tú. Y entre ellos dos, no ha vuelto a suceder nada de especial, solo amigos._

Termino la historia.  
Yo aún seguía procesando todo lo que escuche, de verdad nunca creía que esas cosas les pasaron a esos dos.  
– ¿Qué decía la nota?  
– "Desde el primer día en que te conocí deje de sentirme solo. Convertirme en tu amigo fue algo loco y demente, pero más loco va hacer lo que te voy a decir esta tarde, algo que jamás imagine encontrar contigo. Te veo en el parque a las 6:00 pm. Se despide, Jack"  
– Vaya – Susurre al escuchar todo lo que dijo – ¿Y cómo sabes tú todo esto?  
– Jack no paraba de hablar de ella. Siempre me contaba lo que hacían, incluso la nota lo hizo en mi palacio, luego la escribió en el libro de Moira.  
– ¿Y cómo sabes lo de Moira, su versión?  
– Se lo dijo a Meme y Meme me lo dijo a mí. Nadie sabe esto, solo yo y un poco Meme, de seguro les conto algo a Bunny y a Norte.  
Terminamos de dar la vuelta y llegamos a mi habitación. Me acosté en la cama pero antes de que Tooth se fuera le hable.  
– ¿Tú crees que Moira no volvió con Harry porque le gustaba Jack?  
Al principio no escuche nada, solo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, asique cerré los ojos, pero antes una voz me hablo.  
– Solo ella lo sabe – Y dicho esto la puerta se cerró.


End file.
